Ride or Die
by MidnightLove87
Summary: Edward has a choice, ride or die. But he's at the end of his moto career, where his body can't take much more. Will he ride, and if so, at what consequence? Motoward/Bella
1. Chapter 1: Prologue - Aro's Office

**This story came to me in the oddest of places, on a family vacation with my in-laws. It's been brewing since last August and since we're leaving for that vacation again soon, I felt it was important to let Motoward out of his cage. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Ride or Die **

**Chapter 1 Prologue:**

Aro's sickly, white palms lay flat on the silky sheen of the oak desk and he gives me a look of death. It startles me, I'll admit, but I keep a calm exterior. Besides, I knew damn well who I was going into business with when all this shit went down. It didn't take me long to discover what kind of person Aro was, but Mom needed some financial help, and I wasn't going to leave her hanging.

I could never do that to her. She's my mom. Besides riding, there isn't much more left in my world that I care about.

It isn't a shock that he's trying to use scare tactics on me now. Nah, I've been around long enough to know exactly what Aro's like. And to be honest, when he called this meeting, I was expecting this from him.

I run my hand through my short hair, scrub my scalp and take a deep breath. I'm tired of this foolish nonsense, and as soon as the season is done I'm out. Maybe not with racing, but with Aro's bullshit, at the very least.

"You have five months left, Cullen. That's not a long time. Your payment will be due in full at the end of the season, and if you can't make it. Well…" Aro says and looks to his left at some piece of meat hired to be his muscle.

The muscle stands there and glares. I can almost hear him growl. But it doesn't bother me.

I understand the threat just fine. I need to get out there and win, there's no doubt about that. Not just for the sack of shit sitting behind the desk, but also for myself. I can't help it, I'm competitive. I like to win.

I nod tightly, not giving way to any of his intimidation tactics. There's no need for that shit.

Aro's blue eyes refocus on me as I stand. I'm not about to sit around and take this from him. I understand I'm under a contract. I understand the need to win, and what the consequences are if I don't. His muscle stirs, but I don't even flinch. Aro waves the guy down, clearing his throat.

"And second place isn't going to pay off that debt, Cullen…"

"Don't I know it," I grit out, turning and leaving. I slam the door behind me, ruffling some shit he has hanging on the wall, but I don't care.

I have to focus; I have a job to do.

* * *

**As usual, MC has lovingly dedicated her time to this and will be joining me on this adventure. **

**This baby is still a WIP even though Motoward has been speaking volumes to me. **

**And with how crazy mine and MC's summers are normally, I'm not laying down a posting schedule until the middle of September. But I will drop off what I've got, when I've got it. **

**I love you guys and am glad to be back with something new. **


	2. Chapter 2: Practice

**Big thanks to MC who is working like crazy and still managed to get this to me! I love you darling!**

* * *

**Ride or Die**

**Chapter 2-Practice**

My foot comes down hard and fast, bringing my bike roaring to life. It shakes beneath me. I slide my familiar helmet on and take a deep breath. The smell, the sounds, it's all the same. But I can't waste precious moments reminiscing because it's time to get dirty.

Gotta love a job when you are endorsed to get soaked and muddy for money. There's nothing else like it out there in the real world. I've just never been the suit and tie kind of guy, and working nine to five is not nearly as appealing as getting out there and tearing up a track. So I thank God every day for this opportunity. I don't know what I would do without it.

The first race may not be until May, but the track is open and I need to get my times up. My life depends on it. Literally.

And with that little piece of information swirling away in the back of my brain, I get ready, pump myself up. Because I need that boost. I need the adrenaline to fire me up.

I slide my goggles down and do one last adjustment on everything before letting it rip.

_Braaaaap._

My bike leaves a roost at least ten feet high as I get in to the groove on the fresh track.

It feels so fucking good.

The whine of the engine fills my head and helps to tune out everything else in the world. But reality hits when other riders get their asses out on the track. And soon my clean gear is speckled and the colors all blend to brown and tan.

My pretty yellow plastics are now filthy, but that's just proof of how amazing the track is today.

That's what Moto-ing is all about, going out clean and coming home looking like a warrior.

There's nothing else on my mind except the track and the bike. I feel every bump, every curve; it's all being memorized.

I'm in the lead, I don't know if it's out of respect or if it's because I'm just that good. But it's the first run of the season, so something tells me it's out of respect and that everyone is still dusting off the cobwebs.

I lean in to the turns, watching my goggles get caked and loving every second of it. There goes a tear off and now I have a clean view.

While I have my ultimatum, it doesn't mean I still don't love everything I do. I _love _racing, nothing will change that…ever. It's my body that doesn't love it as much as I do.

But just as I'm about to reel it in and behave myself, this little shit passes me. He's tiny, and what's he trying to do? Take me on? I laugh and blow past him, covering him in the muck that's piling up on the outer edge of the track.

When I look back and see him shaking his head, wiping the mud off his helmet, I know he's pissed, but I don't give a shit. These are my times he's trying to fuck with, and I'm not going to let that happen. Not when there's so much on the line.

Thirty minutes is over pretty quick and my body is grateful. The soreness begins to seep into my back, but I know I have a rest. I plan to use it to my advantage while my team gets to work tuning my bike.

I roll over to Emmett, who's waiting by our tent and semi.

And that's the moment I usually take in the newest artwork Aro has shelled out big bucks to have scrolled across the side of the semi. No matter how old I get, I don't think I will ever tire of seeing one of my wild jumps on the side of a giant tractor trailer. It's pretty cool.

_Fucking awesome is more like it._

That's the teenager in me, I can't help it. Even though I'm twenty-eight, the teenager still living within me roars his head every once in a while.

Dreams come true are the best feeling in the world. There's no denying that.

"Good job man; that was a pretty sweet run for you, especially since it's the first time out since October."

I raise my chin. "Thanks, it's a good track," I admit. It's true, there are some tracks you can exploit and this is one of them. I love it.

Not everything in the sport is skill, though most of it is. That and fitness. Most spectators think Motocross consists of riding a dirt bike for a while, but anyone who tries will tell you that Motocross is like running as fast as your body will allow for a half hour straight. So when you can get a little advantage from the track, then by all means, I say, take it.

"How's the bike?" Emmett asks, like the great mechanic he is. We're friends first and foremost, but he'll always be an amazing mechanic, that's the reason I hired him.

It's one of the few things Aro has done right in his career. If he didn't let me hire my team, he'd be up shit creek.

I strip off my gear up top and throw my jersey to the side, it's too fucking hot out. I grab a water and slam down into an empty chair. My body's tired.

"The bike's good; it needs to be tuned though, and the front tire is wobbling a little. I can't make a jump with it."

Emmett nods and rattles off a list of shit for Jasper, the new kid, to start looking at. Jasper's straight out of school, but Emmett needed some help and he was the only one who would work for what Aro was willing to pay.

Emmett likes him though, which means I will, too.

I just haven't had a chance to get to know him yet. There hasn't been much time. Aro didn't announce we were getting a new crew member until March, and finding someone and hiring them took time. So now that it's the middle of April, Em and I still haven't had time to really hang out with him, but that will all change soon enough. Because before we know it, we'll all be together for the season.

Jasper gets to work, making me feel proud of my team, and Emmett takes time between overseeing to talk to me about handling and little ticks with the bike. I give my input and let them do their thing. Emmett's great and he knows when something's up just by watching me.

"Hey, Cullen," I hear and turn in my seat. It's some chick. She may be pretty, but I don't recognize her. I wave, because I'm not rude and I love my fans no matter what.

I don't ask her to come over either, though. There are plenty of guys out there, who are in this sport for the groupies, and plenty of them take any chance they can get for that shit, but I'm old enough to know it's not worth losing focus.

Especially this season.

Especially when I have everything that I do on the line.

Especially when I have so much to lose.

"Hey man, I fixed the wheel for you and made some adjustments, let me know what you think after you give it a few laps around," Jasper says, pushing his long, messy, blond hair out of his eyes.

When he does this he looks even younger than he already is—early teens, even though I'm sure he's not more than twenty.

I wipe the sweat from my brow and give him a nod. Hope he doesn't want a pat on the back, I don't do that shit. I'm not that kind of guy. In my eyes, we're all equals. This team wouldn't work without all of us being here.

"What do you think of the bike overall?" I ask randomly. The kid's been in school, drooling over a position like this, so I'm sure he's got some preconceived notions about what the bike should have...or at least what it should be like. I'm sure he's memorized some fantasy build of his own, waiting for the day he gets to make it come true.

"Honestly?" he asks, looking a little worried.

I nod, because what the hell… I want to hear him out. And besides, there's no room on this team for anything but honesty.

"I like it. The fork is amazing; I've never even seen something like that before, and of course you had to change out the stock header, the MegaBomb replacement was a great choice, and who doesn't love D.I.D.?" He rushes it all out in one breath.

"Calm down, will ya?" I say with a chuckle. It's clear he's a little flustered about me asking his opinion.

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"Come on man, I really want your opinion. Your _real_ feelings on the bike."

"I really like the combination," he comments seriously. "It's a great bike, and clearly a winner. But I wouldn't run those tires on it. I'm not a Dunlop kind of guy. But that's your choice, not mine. "

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So where's the beer?" Emmett interrupts with his big, goofy smile.

"Shut up man, I was just trying to get a feel for the new one," I say, chuckling.

"Well, why don't we light a fire and sing Kumbaya?" Emmett jokes sarcastically. He's a dick sometimes, ya know?

I roll my eyes and smirk, I know Emmett's sense of humor, but I'm not sure Jasper does, he looks a little gun-shy. And there's no need for that. We're a fun loving group around here, well, as long as we win we are.

"Come on Jas, let's see you take the lady for a spin around the track," I say as a peace offering. "We have another ten minutes until I really have to be out there. And besides, if you're going to work on the bike, you should know how it rides."

"You…sure?" he asks, not believing me.

"Yeah, I'm serious, go."

"You really should have some experience out on the course with her," Emmett agrees, backing off his sarcasm.

Jasper's blue eyes light up; he makes a weird face, but there's a smile in there, so I think he's happy. He cautiously picks up my helmet. I nod and hand him my neck protector, as well. You can't ride without them. I watch as he manages to stuff all his shaggy, blonde hair inside the helmet and shake my head. If this kid's Texas accent wasn't so damn thick I'd wonder if he was from California.

Once he's suited up he roars the bike to life and eases her in to gear.

Emmett and I just stand back and watch.

"This is good for him, you know?" I comment, nodding my head.

"Yeah, I know. But you're getting awfully chummy with him."

"So?"

"So, what if he's one of Aro's shitheads?"

"If he was he'd be way more confident. He's not a lackey. I know it. He's just a mechanic looking for a job. He's way too nice for that bullshit."

He shrugs and seems to agree with me.

"Good kid, right?"

"Yeah, he knows what he's doing too, that's for sure."

"So then, let's play nice until we find out otherwise."

"All right," he says with a sigh.

Jasper makes his way around the track. He's ridden before, that much is clear. But he's not a racer. There's nothing wrong with that, though. As long as he's familiar with the bike that's all I care about.

After Jasper comes in, I get back out on the track and try to strut my stuff. It's more difficult after the rest. My bones are tired and my muscles are sore, but I get going and try to give it my all.

There's dirt flying, tires spinning and the whine of engines everywhere. It's a good day. Hot, but good.

I work through the pain, finishing every lap with a smile.

But then the fucking twerp is back. He's trying to pass me. He's doing all he can to screw around me, but I'm blocking like a champ, since I know this track so well.

But the prick won't let it go. He just keeps on it. And he's pissing me the fuck off. Finally though, I throw a roost, splatter him and take the lead 'til the end of practice.

_Dick._

I roll off the track, worn and tired. I shake my head thinking about how I have the entire season of this shit. I'm not even sure how my body is going to deal with that, let alone survive it.

Emmett's waiting for me. I can see the pity in his brown eyes, so I must be showing my pain. Something I never like to do.

"Go have a seat, man. Me and Jas will pick up the shit, then we'll grab us some cold ones, sound good?" he asks, helping me over to a chair.

"Yeah, yeah," I say with a sigh. "Thanks." I'm not annoyed at him, not by any means; I'm annoyed at myself. I can't stand the fact that I'm unable to stay out there for more than a half hour without feeling like I'm going to fall apart.

I must've been in my head space a lot longer than I thought, because when I come to Emmett's rolling down the door and we're heading out on our way.

"Let's go get us something to drink," Em says, grabbing my shoulder in a friendly gesture.

I raise an eyebrow and turn to Jasper. "Are you even old enough to drink, bud?"

He scrunches up his face, looking puzzled. "Yeah, of course, come on now. I ain't no kid."

I chuckle and look from Em to Jasper. "All righty then, boys, let's drink."

* * *

**What do you think of EM and Jas, so far?**

**How about that little twerp? **

**And of course, Riderward? **

**Love you guys, see you soon! ;) **


	3. Chapter 3: Practice Makes Perfect

**Ride or Die**

**Chapter 3: Practice Makes Perfect**

I wake up early, thanks to my baby.

"Coming, hon," I murmur, rolling over, pulling on my boxers. I slip out of the bedroom and down the hallway. She's sitting there next to the door, looking perfect. I can't help but fawn over her. She's so fucking beautiful. Gorgeous, tan and all.

"Morning, sunshine." I lean into her face and nuzzle it.

She smiles, her adorable smile, making my heart melt.

This is what I live for, I'm telling you. I wish all my life was this simple.

I kiss her head and she kisses my cheek. See, it's a two way street.

But just as I'm about to go make myself some coffee, she speaks up.

_Bark..._

"What's the matter, beautiful? You wanna go out?" I ask in a sweet voice, cracking the door for her.

She slips out with a skip in her step.

I sigh.

This is my life.

My faithful, ever-loving dog is who I look forward to coming home to. She's a tan and black Puggle who was going to be euthanized a year ago. I saw her face and couldn't let it happen. So I had to have her.

"Anna," I holler with a whistle. And when she comes running I shuffle into the kitchen to fix her breakfast and myself some coffee. It's needed on a morning like today.

After my babe's fed and I've had my caffeine I grab my phone. I need to check up and see who's coming out today. I flip through the weather first, checking to see what gear I need to bring.

I see it's supposed to be pretty mild, so I'm happy about that; makes for good riding. I start sending texts and make myself some breakfast. Anna always eats long before I can even stomach looking at food. It's weird, something about the early morning, but I can't seem to get anything down before eight.

As I'm plating up some eggs, Paul texts me, telling me that he and Tracy will be there at the track. That's good news, since it's a Sunday and there's usually a lower turnout.

Now for some protein, then it's time to get dirty.

**RoD**

Emmett meets me at the track. He's got my girl with him, and I'm beyond thrilled. Sadie is the sweetest and sassiest little spitfire I've ever met in my entire life, and I love her as my own. And since I knew her daddy long before he married her momma I guess that means I'm allowed to love her like that.

"Daddy, you're gonna dump it if you keep skirting the corners like that!" I hear her adorable little voice shout as I see her old man rolling around the track on my beast.

"Sup, Sade?" I ask, coming up for my hug. I need one; it's been way too long.

"Nothing, just watching Dad almost wreck," she answers with a scowl. I chuckle at the pure sarcasm seeping through her little voice. I can't help it; this little chick seems like an old soul stuck in a kid's body. She's going to be hell on wheels one day.

"Well, I'm sure your dear old pops can handle if he does," I tell her, not to reassure her, since I know she doesn't need it. It's more to tell her to get off her dad's back. He's out there because I told him he needed to be. And she's over here giving him shit for it.

"Yeah, I know." She sighs.

I shake my head. So much attitude bottled up into a little tiny body. You'd swear she's seven going on seventeen.

"Where's your mom?" I ask, trying to get her to leave her pops alone.

"She's at home. She couldn't get out of her own tracks this morning, so dad told her to come here when she's ready," she explains, as her big blue eyes seem to somehow get even bigger and her blonde pig tails shake with her head. "She wasn't happy 'bout it, but you know how Dad is, when it's time to ride, it's time to ride."

I chuckle and nod. I sure do know her dad. He loves the sport even more than me. But his little princess of a daughter is right. He can't ride for shit. He knows it, though. He just isn't built for it. But Emmett has his strengths where I'm not perfect. He's a mechanic who could take our tractor trailer apart, switch around the pieces and put it back together better than before, just by memory.

I shake my head when I realize what an awesome team we are, and how it's fate we somehow found each other. I can't help feeling that way. We're good.

That's when my mind swings around to our newest member. I almost forgot about him there for a minute.

"So have you met the new guy?" I ask the princess, while she continues to call out all her dad's mistakes.

She turns and gives me this disapproving look.

"You mean that fool cowering in the corner back there?" she asks, pointing quickly then returning her attention to her father.

I look back to see Jasper peeking his head out of the back.

"Hey, man," I say, wondering why the hell he's hiding.

He gives me a weak smile. "Mornin'."

"What's up?" I narrow my eyes a little. I can't direct him if he's taking a fucking nap in the back of the trailer.

I know for sure he's not sleeping off a hangover, since Em and I were both shocked to find out he doesn't drink. He's not even a recovering alcoholic. He just doesn't drink. Weird but respectable. He was born and raised in a dry county and he promised his dear old mom he wouldn't touch the 'devil juice'. But even without a little laidback drunken fun, he's a cool cat, and not a bad dude to hang out with; we all had a great time.

I can live with that.

For now.

"Come on man, out with it," I prompt him.

He points to Sadie. "You know she's the spawn of Satan, right?" he asks quietly.

Whoa buddy. That's my goddaughter. You don't fuck around about shit with her.

I cross my arms to keep from choking the little shit, and raise my eyebrows. It's clear I want him to elaborate. I don't know if he's got the balls to, but he must know if he doesn't I'll kill him.

"Listen, man, er…sir, I mean no disrespect, but the girl doesn't stop talking and if she's not screaming at Emmett, she's yelling at me to rebuild this motor faster. I had to come in here to get away from her. She's a tyrant."

I release my hold on my arms and chuckle. Fuck it. I laugh, hard.

This guy's scared of my adorable little goddaughter. Too funny.

"Hey, Sade," I shout, looking at Jasper while I do. He jumps and tries to head back in the truck, but I don't let him. I've got him by the back of the shirt.

"Yeah?" She turns to look him.

"Have you been ordering Jas around and scaring him?"

She nods with a precious little smile. "Damn right I have; are you even sure he's got the skills you need for this season? I have to have some time to whip him into shape," she says as a matter-of-fact.

I shake my head.

"Babe, apologize, please."

She frowns, but appeases me. "I'm sorry Mr. Jasper, I'm just looking out for my favorite Moto-racer ever," she says in her sweetest voice, flashing him those long lashes and an uber cheesy grin. This girl is going to be a man killer when she's older.

Jasper tips his hat. "No problem at all, ma'am," he replies, laying on the accent thick.

I give him a smile for it. Giving the girl what she wants is my life goal. That's why I'm the godfather. And I love it.

After Sadie returns her attention to the racers screaming by, I hear Jasper whispering something.

"Is she always like that?" he wonders quietly, his eyes bugging out a little.

"Hell yeah! That's what makes her so awesome," I say lovingly with a laugh.

Jasper chuckles and returns to the motor he was working on.

I turn my attention back to the track, only to see Paul rolling over and Tracy isn't far behind him. The typical blue is now caked with brown and I'm impressed. These two had to have been riding hard to look like that.

"Paully," the peanut squeals. I shake my head with a smile. The girl's got a crush on that man and she's not very good at hiding it. Not even around her pops.

I mean, I can't really blame her because Tracy and her other half are all tanned with dark features and very fit. Anyone would consider that attractive. But I really think she's sold on the way he rides, which scares the shit out of me...because, when she's older and actually allowed to date, she's going to looking at the older guys who can actually ride. Scary thought.

"Hey, man," Paul says, fist-bumping me.

"Sup?"

"Not much, we're just out for some times," he tells me.

"Yeah? Tracy too? Or is she just helping you get your ass straightened out?"

He chuckles. "Nah man, no matter how good I tell her she is; she won't go for it professionally. She's only out there kicking ass for the hell of it."

Sadie waits patiently for us to stop talking so she can jump in.

"Hi, Paul," she greets sweetly; it's adorable. The girl's got it bad, and a blind person couldn't miss it. But Paul's a great guy and plays a long, giving her a little hug, while I chat with Tracy.

"You tore it up out there," I remark.

"Yeah, well, I have to when you're _engaged _to this guy," she says slyly, keeping her voice down because Sadie is only a few feet away.

Tracy's good like that. She knows and understands school-girl crushes.

"Really?" I feel my own eyes light up; I'm beyond words and so happy for her.

She nods, looking back at Sadie and Paul. "That is if she doesn't steal him away first."

I grin. "So have you set a date yet?"

"No, not yet. We can't even realistically start thinking about it until the season is over. Ya know?" She gives a light shake of her head.

I know…better than anyone, just how much the season will dictate your life.

"Well, damn baby, we have to start celebrating at least," I tell her with a cheesy grin. Tracy's like my sister. I've known Paul since I was fourteen and I met Ms. Tracy then, as well. They've been together since they were twenty; since they were too fucking stubborn to admit they loved each other.

She shakes her head and looks back at Sadie, who is still shamelessly flirting with the man of her dreams. "Not until later, then, hell yeah!"

I nod, understanding. There's no need to crush the girl's soul at this age. "Later!"

Emmett rolls under the tent then. "What's this, a big party?"

"Pretty much," Tracy replies with the same sarcasm I've always known from her.

"How've you been, sweetheart?" he asks, pulling her into a huge hug.

"Good, thanks." She hugs him back, taking off her glove with her teeth.

She shows him the ring, but tells him to shush with the other. Emmett's eyes light up nice and bright. He's always been one for love. He married his high school sweetheart and has been trying to get me to settle down ever since.

"Fuck," he whistles out through his teeth, slowly setting her down. "That's amazing," he tells her quietly. "God damn, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, you big lug!"

"Although, it is about goddamn time."

"You're such a dick, Em."

"I know, babe, I know."

We all talk for a little while longer, finally prying Sadie off Paul long enough for us to get out on the track together. We screw out there, faster than the last time. I don't know if it's the adrenaline from the good news or if it's knowing we don't have a lot of time left before the first race is here. But we both kick ass.

_Braaaaap._

Emmett is waiting for my diagnosis when I get back to the tent, but I honestly have nothing bad to say. The bike is clean, it's working beautifully and other than a few minor adjustments, I think she's good to go.

I'm pretty excited... A month out on the track tearing it up and we've found the sweet spot with the bike, which usually never happens this early. I guess it's really true, practice makes perfect.

I walk over to Sadie, waiting for her to tell me what a shit job I did. She always does; she wants me to be better, but she hasn't learned positive reinforcement. Just that she needs to yell until she's blue in the face to get her point across.

"What'd you think, baby?" I ask with a smile, waiting for the worst.

And the funny thing is she's usually right. The girl's got an eye for Moto. She knows when someone needs to tighten up. She just knows. She's been living it since she was born.

"You're a little sloppy in the corners, but overall you were pretty damn good out there," she comments pointedly, surprising the shit out of me.

"Sadie Jane!" Emmett shouts.

"What?" she questions innocently, with her big blue eyes on alert.

"What did your mother say about that word?"

"She said I wasn't able to use it until I was older, but you know, every day I'm older, every minute too, _even_ every second," she tells him so friggin' brilliantly that I would let her say the word. It's not even that bad, anyway.

I just see Emmett shaking his head, not knowing what to say to the little spitfire.

"Can an old guy get a good hug?" I lean down and wrap my arms around her. "So you really think I did good?"

She nods into my neck, almost making me wish I had a daughter of my own. The unconditional love, the heart-melting sweetness, and the sass this little girl provides, shows me a lighter and happier life, if I could ever find a woman to settle down with and build that kind of life. "Goddamn right I do," she whispers with a little laugh.

I shake my head.

This girl. So sweet.

**RoD**

I drive down the winding road. My old pick up rattles along, and I hum out the beat to the Deirks Bentley song blasting out of the speakers. I look over to my passenger seat and see Anna happily smiling before turning and sticking her head out the window.

I love her to pieces and I'm going to miss her, but I know she'll be in good hands for the next few months. There's no doubt in my mind.

I roll into the stone driveway and help my girl down out of the truck, then walk over to the porch.

This place hasn't changed.

Not one fucking bit. Especially in the past two years.

But that's okay, because the smells, the sights, it all feels so right. It still feels like home. Even after I've been gone for nearly ten years.

I love this place.

I love home.

But the part I love the most comes to the door when I rap my knuckles against the old screen door.

Her smile is bright and her gray-blonde hair is up in a loose bun. Her eyes though, no matter how wide her smile is, she can't hid how tired she looks. Those formerly deep green eyes have faded in the past two years. Now they're watery with just a hint of green showing.

I know the last two years have been hard on her, but she tells me she's fine. She also tells me she doesn't need to see anyone. And God help me when I bring it up. She shuts down. That's the kind of woman she is…strong and stubborn. She was raised in a strict Irish Catholic household and was taught not to talk about her feelings.

Other than shedding a few tears at his funeral, you'd never even know Dad had passed.

Mom was right back in her routine a day later.

But I could always read her like the back of my hand. She hurt, she crumbled on the inside, but on the outside she remained a brick wall. She's an amazing person and deserves every ounce of credit for that.

I instantly go in for a hug and squeeze her tight.

"Hey, baby," she says to me, squeezing back.

"Hey Ma, how've you been?" It's been all of two days since we've talked last, but I still like to know how she's doing, even though I know she won't tell me anything but fine.

"I'm fine," she replies with her bright smile returning to her face. "But more importantly, how have you been?"

"Good, Ma, good."

"And how's Anna doing?" She finally releases me and kneels to give Anna some of her love.

"Good; you know her, happy as shit."

She nods and gives Anna a healthy ear scratch.

I love these two together. It's adorable.

I melt a little bit, and often wonder how she would be with a grandkid, one day. But who knows, as that isn't anywhere on the radar in my foreseeable future.

"How was church?"

"It was good; same as always," she replies, smiling. It's genuine. "Father Jim misses you, you know? It wouldn't hurt for you to skip practice every now and then and show up."

"I know Ma, maybe after the season is over," I murmur.

She just hums, knowing that won't happen. It's not like I'm an atheist or even of a different religion. I just don't like churches. I never have. There has never once been a time in my life where I felt comfortable and at ease in a church. So I don't go to them. Even though Father Jim is a real nice guy; I can't bring myself to go to one of his masses.

We talk a little bit about how things are for her, and around the house, and she's pretty happy. She tells me about her book club and work. She says she can't stand being home alone all the time so she has to get out, and working her job down at the gas station is one of those ways.

She knows how I feel about her working.

That's why I paid off the bills that I did.

She has no idea _how_ I did it, but she was thankful, nonetheless.

We sit at the kitchen table that I know so well. It's beaten up and lived through a few generations of Cullens. It used to be my grandmothers and her grandmother before that. The top is worn and the legs have scuffs, but there's something about the table that makes me smile. It has history…stories to tell, and something about seeing it and sitting at it, warms my soul.

Mom sits across from me, cutting her fork into the chicken pot pie she served up.

I'm in my land of comfort. Though I know it's the calm before the storm, I'm just glad to have her.

"So you leave tomorrow?" she asks nonchalantly, while I try cool off my tongue that's burning from the hot gravy.

"Yep," I answer, trying to save my tongue.

"Well, then, at least I'll have Anna, right sweetie?" She's not looking at me, but instead the beautiful dog on the floor.

I shake my head. I swear my mother would steal my dog if she had the chance.

"I'll be back before you can even miss me."

She shrugs her shoulders, making me feel guilty. And dammit, she wouldn't be a good Catholic if she didn't. I know she's going to miss our Sunday dinners, but I'll still call her every day. That's a deal I've had with her for a long time, and I have no intentions of breaking that any time soon.

"You might die," she says bluntly. What can I say? She's Irish; they don't really beat around the bush.

"Mom, I'll be careful, I promise."

She merely nods, gets up from the table and clears dinner without saying a word.

We watch some TV and talk a little bit more about the races, but I can tell, like always, she's scared for me. There's nothing I can do to comfort her, except be safe and win. That's all. So that's what I plan to do. That is my sole focus.

When I leave that night I give Anna one last snuggle before pulling my mom in close and hugging her tight. She's all I have in this world and I need her to know how much she means to me.

"Don't worry, okay?" I whisper, rubbing her back.

She shakes her head and holds me tight. "Be careful, my baby."

I lean down and kiss her cheek before turning to leave. "I'll call you tomorrow," I holler over my shoulder.

I will be all right.

At least I keep telling myself that…repeatedly.

* * *

**There's some mother-Edward time for you, she's sweet tho, huh?**

**And Sadie? What a doll right?**

**I must make a confession this story came to me while I was watching my brother-in-law practice. He rides and races MX. His name is Paul and his real-life gf is Tracy. I might post a picture of him if I feel so inclined. **

**Overall tho, what'd you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4: Sacramento, CA

**Hey guys, thanks for the massive amount of love I'm getting with this one. I'm loving that! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sacramento, CA**

My nerves are on edge. My hands shake a little when I hold them out straight and I've definitely consumed far too much coffee. I can't stop myself, though. I need to keep myself busy, and constantly sipping at my coffee helps me stay calm. Well, if you can even call it that.

What I really need is a cigarette. But I'm not going back to that. Not after all that happened.

I dropped my last pack cold, two years ago, and I promised my mother I'd never pick up another one. And I haven't. I've come too far to start that shit again.

So, this is it. I need to do this. I need to find some security in myself, which is one of the hardest things you have to do when your life is on the line.

"Man, you want a Midol? I'm sure Rosie's left one around here somewhere," Emmett offers with a glare that tells me I haven't been too subtle about how nervous I really am.

What can I say; when I'm worried about winning I turn into a little bitch.

I always have been.

Probably always will be.

But I'm thankful I've got Emmett to keep it real. Especially, since he's more than willing to call me out on being a dick when I act like one. And just like the good friend that I am, I do the same for him when needed.

"Sorry, it's just…"

"Don't question yourself, you know your times, you know you're good," he says flailing his arms around wildly, before gripping the steering wheel again.

I shake my head and grab a water. I know we're only an hour out from Sacramento. I made Em leave early. I'm a pain in the ass, but I need all the time I can get out on the track. There's no time for fucking around.

We're over a week early. But I have a strategy. Be ready. Be good. Race well.

_W__hat a wicked good fuckin' plan. _

"Yeah, but that's on my home tack. I don't know what I'll be like out here," I whine, like the little bitch I am.

"Just settle down and enjoy the drive. We'll be there before you know it."

"Pssh…" I say, settling in and looking around at all the scenery. No matter how gorgeous the view is, I can't seem to enjoy it. It doesn't matter. I'm tired and stressed. And I can't sleep. I need to win to reassure myself. After that, I'll be okay. But until I take my first win, I'll be one pissy little shit.

This is going to be a fun week, I can see it now.

**RoD**

I do have fun out on the track.

_That's a lie. _

I get out there and get dirty. I race until my back and legs are too sore to move most nights, just to get up and do it again the next day.

I've been moody and I'm more than sure Em is ready to kill me.

But either way, I need to make this my best season yet. Or else.

I'm annoyed at everything. If I make one wrong move out there, I'm horrible for days. But the guys are saints and put up with my shit. I'm fairly certain the only reason why they do is for the money, but either way, I'm glad for it.

I take my last lap on the track Friday night. My back is tired and my legs want to quit the second I roll into the pit.

I literally flop into a chair and wipe the sweat dripping from face; downing an entire water.

I watch as Jasper and Em go to work, checking out the bike before putting her in the trailer for the night. They're more the types who would rather do the work when they find it, rather than coming back to it. And I must say; it's a pretty stand up thing to do.

"Hey man, you wanna go out tonight?" Em asks as he brushes his hands off on his dirty jeans when he finishes up on the bike.

My immediate answer is no, but before I do, there's a definite portion of me that wants to say yes. We've been here a few times in the past, but we've never had a chance to leave early. And we've never had time to really explore the city.

I think about it though, and it's probably not a good idea. Early morning practice and all.

I shake my head, taking in a breath through my nose. "Nah, man."

Em looks disappointed. I know I've put him through the seven circles of hell this week with my attitude, but I know what's on the line, and while he does too, I don't think he understands how serious it is.

"Come on, it'll be good for you, Edward," he encourages me.

"It would be nice Em, but it's not a good idea."

"What if we just go out for a few hours? This is as far as I've ever traveled," Jasper says shyly from the corner.

"And hell, we've never checked out the city before. And we've been here like three times." Em keeps twisting the knife.

"'Kay, pack it up and we'll go change, then head out. All right?" I'm a little short with them, but that's because all I want to do is go back to the hotel and crash until tomorrow morning.

They both nod, looking happy. But I still don't love the idea.

**RoD**

We head to a bar not far from the track. I want a drink. It's the truth and I think after this week, I deserve one. I've been my own worst enemy.

And when I saddle up to the bar I ask for something strong.

"Jack."

The bartender nods and comes back with a tumbler full of the amber fluid. It's not the smoothest drink out there, but it's cheap and should take the edge off. That's more what I'm concerned about.

Emmett scores a booth and Jasper follows him like a puppy. I grab my drink and head over there as well. I like my team, but being out is not where I want to be right now.

When I'm not on the track I'm thinking about riding. I try to take all my memories from the track and make some mental notes about what to do differently. I know there's no way to plan what race day will be like, but it doesn't hurt to try.

"Relax," Em tells me.

I sit there and don't say anything. He can see my mind turning at a hundred miles per hour.

"What's got him so worried?" Jasper asks Em like I'm not even there. "I mean, at the end of the day, isn't it just a race?"

I chuckle darkly.

_Just a race?_

_Just a motherfucking race?_

Oh, how I wish it was _just_ a fucking race.

Em doesn't respond; he knows not to talk about the agreement. But even if my life wasn't on the line, this is Pro Racing. There will never be one race that is "just a race" when this is your career.

I lock eyes with Jasper, setting my drink down slowly on the table.

"I race professionally," I inform him calmly. "And I'm sure you grew up in a nice household that always told you winning isn't everything. But when that's what you do for a _living_ it becomes everything."

I'm not being an asshole; I'm simply explaining how the game is played, because clearly he doesn't understand.

"I hear you man, sorry," he whispers, sipping on his water.

I resist shaking my head, no matter how much I want to.

I finish off my drink and get up to get a refill, while Emmett sits there and talks to Jasper about the bike. At least they have each other. That's the important thing.

As I approach the bar I see a sexy, young woman waiting for her order. Normally, when I'm racing I don't like to get mixed up with girls, it clouds my focus, but this one has grabbed my attention.

I can't help myself when I slide in next to her. She's leaning over the bar top, and when I turn to say hi, I can see right down her shirt. Her luscious tits are on full display and I want to skip the pleasantries and bury my face in them.

"Hey," I say. _I know, I'm smooth as shit, right?_

She turns and smiles this coy, little grin. I love it. I want to eat it up. I can't help it.

"Hi," she responds softly.

"What're you up to tonight?" I ask, as the bartender slides her drink in front of her.

I quickly reorder my drink and turn my attention back to her.

She raises her eyebrows and doesn't hide the giggle that bubbles up out of her.

I shake my head at myself. I'm ridiculous.

"Just hanging out here, like you are," she tells me.

"Cool," I murmur, feeling stupid. _How old am I?_

If she doesn't know who I am, I don't want to say my name or introduce myself as a Pro MX rider, because that's pathetic. And if she does know already, then she's clearly not interested.

"Edward," I say, keeping my last name to myself, throwing my hand out there.

"Bella," she tells me, with a bright smile painted on her face. It gives me a few seconds to really take her in. Those lips; full and so fucking kissable. And her eyes are deep brown, so fucking beautiful. Images of what I want to do to her flash through my mind for a brief second.

"Are you local?" I finally manage to come up with. It's not the best question, but it keeps the awkwardness at bay for a moment. I'm lucky I'm not stumbling over my words like some fucking teenager.

My drink appears in front of me and I don't even look away to take it.

She shakes her head. "Nah, I'm from back East."

"Me too," I tell her almost automatically. It's weird; I want her to know me. Though, of course, that could be my dick talking. She is pretty hot, that's what drew me to her in the first place. A great attitude is merely a bonus.

She nods. "Sweet, where are you from?"

"Mass, you?"

"Oh, I'm from Virginia," she answers, looking a little sad. Maybe I had read her wrong before.

"That's cool. A nice place to visit."

"Heck yeah, it is."

I chuckle at her excitement as she downs her drink.

A good beat comes busting out of the speakers and I'm sitting here tapping my foot.

"Wanna dance, Bella?" It's not something I typically do, but I can't help it. I want to.

"Sure," she mutters and slides off her seat.

When she's standing next to me I finally notice how tiny she is. She's a shorty, that's for sure. But she's stunning.

We make our way to the dance floor and edge ourselves in with the other people crowding around. The song changes and she moves closer to me.

We dance; swaying for a bit until a familiar harmony comes seeping out of the speakers. It's a deep, sexy beat that really pulses through your veins and in a flash she's turning around and backing that ass into my crotch.

I roll with it. Putting my hands on her full hips.

She loves the song, I can tell, and begins to grind into me.

I'm blown away by her moves and her body.

But as we get close and more familiar with each other, and the night goes on, she leads me back to the bar. We share another drink.

Talking gets easier and our banter a lot less awkward. But eventually, I pull out my phone and can't help groaning when I see the time. It's late and I know I've got to practice tomorrow. So, as much as I want to get to know this chick some more, I can't.

"Hey Bella, it was nice talking to you and thanks for the dances, but I have to take off. Maybe I'll see you around before I head back home," I say to her, because I'm still fairly certain she has no idea who I am.

"Yeah, I hope so, Edward," she tells me, clearly sincere and that makes me feel good.

I gather the guys up, they're beat too, and we head back to our hotel.

And when I finally fall asleep, it's visions of a beautiful brunette that I dream.

**RoD**

I take a deep breath, saying a little silent prayer to myself.

I need to win and this one will set the bar. This will settle my nerves and possibly make it easier to focus.

My goggles are clear.

I've got a brand new jersey on. It is bleach white and yellow, making me really stand out. And my plastics are looking sexy. But unfortunately, no matter how good you look out here, it's the skill, the timing and the track that depend on your position at the end.

I get first gate pick. I won that with my excellent times during practice and I'm pretty thankful for it. Starting point is the key to the beginning of a good race

I lower my goggles, and when the thirty second warning comes up I pull my feet up and get myself ready.

A deep breath and a one final conscious swallow.

The whistle blows and the gate drops, my heart is pounding, but I'm able to screw out of there. Second gear is my Holy Grail for getting the hell out of the gate. No brakes and I start to flow with the track. I'm used to it now. My body is finding the groove, something I'm so terribly thankful for this early in the race.

_Braaaaap._

We wind around corner after corner.

I keep my thoughts focused and only pay attention to what I need to…being first to the finish line.

I stay ahead, being slightly cautious, but this is the first race of the season and there's no need for any serious injuries this early in the game.

Deep breath and around the final turn, may back is killing me, but when that checkered pattern is waved in front of me, I can't be happier.

But soon enough the first Moto is over I roll over to the pit. I'm pleased...even though I know there is one more to go. I only race in the two-fifty class. Sure, I could branch out to the four-fifty class, but I have no desire. Besides that, this season is not my own. This one belongs to Aro, and I'm not doing anything extra for him. Ever.

The second Moto for my class isn't as easy.

My body is aching and my mind is tired. I'm stressed, that much is for certain and that stress doesn't even begin to dwindle as I'm hopping around that track. Mud is splattered everywhere and my eyes hurt from trying to concentrate.

But again, I find my groove.

I slip into my rhythm. And round the corners becomes almost a natural movement. The sound of engine whining in my ears is like the sweetest nursery rhyme. And I push all the worries from the front of my mind, focusing solely on the checkered flag that I'm dying to see waving in front of my face.

It's a huge relief when it's over.

It's like a weight the size of elephant being lifted off my chest.

I stand with my bike between my legs; I take my helmet off, resting it on the gas tank, while pulling the bottom of my jersey up to wipe my face. I'm tired and trying to catch my breath.

Emmett rushes over to tell me what my times are.

"You're first man," he tells me with a giant bright smile.

"You think?" I breathe out, still winded.

She nods. "Hell yeah."

I grin like a fool for a moment, before catching a glimpse of one of Aro's goons in the crowd.

My helmet goes back on and I roll over to the waiting area. The officials are double checking all the times.

I know where I stand, but it feels so good when the coordinator has me push my bike over to the podium. I'm up top. The only racer to take first tonight. And fuck does it feel good. All that practicing and getting used to the track was worth it.

It paid off.

I look like a little special up there, but it's okay. Happiness is bubbling over, that along with relief. I'm doing everything I agreed to do and I may die doing, but at least it won't be at the hands of someone else.

I take off my helmet in front of the huge crowd, and wipe the sweat that's still dripping, off my face. I'm elated.

I stand here as the trophy boy waiting for Aro to take a huge portion of the credit. He does, but I keep my damn mouth shut. I'm happy, and if he is too, then I guess that's okay, since I have a debt to pay.

I'm so relieved that I don't even see who's standing next to me. Or even who's in the third. All I'm paying attention to is the crowd, the energy, and the photographers. It's very gratifying to know that my picture will be on the front of a bunch of websites by the morning.

Em and Jas meet me up here and I'm more than happy to share the stage with them. Without them, we wouldn't have won. It's as simple as that. We're a team.

When the ceremony is over and I get off the podium, I head over to my fans, who are waiting patiently. I sign a bunch of autographs. It's boobs, arms, magazines, posters, anything and everything. But it's the rewarding part of getting out there and risking your life; that there's this huge group of people waiting for you afterward.

It's pretty fucking cool.

There are plenty of groupies, but I steer clear of them. While I try to be polite to everyone, I also don't want to fuck every one of them. Or any of them, for that matter. That girl in the bar was a fluke. I'm usually far more focused during the season.

Finally, it's time to head back to the truck. Em's waiting for me. And I know what he has… He's got the times. Something I've been dying for since I was standing on that podium.

He hands me the paper. "Thanks, man," I tell him, scanning the paper.

Em swallows loud, and I know why, too.

"Who the fuck is this Swan kid?" I ask aloud.

"Don't know, but goddamn," he comments. And he's right. Because the little fucker was right behind me. I mean, I won by the skin of my teeth tonight and that's not okay. That can't keep happening. Scratch that, I mean, it won't keep happening. "Didn't you see him while you were out there?"

I shake my head, still looking at the numbers in front of me. I was too focused. I don't even remember anyone tailing me that close.

"He was on your ass the entire time."

"Fuck," I mutter. "I need to know everything about this little shit."

Emmett nods; he knows what I'm asking for. We both slide into the truck and head back to the hotel. There will be no celebration tonight. Because it doesn't matter if I did win. I need to make sure this Swan kid loses, or else.

* * *

**As always, thanks to MC! She's not only an amazing beta, but a fabulous friend too! I love our chats dear! **

**So what did you think?**

**Awesome win?**

**The girl in the bar? **

**The Swan kid? **

**Oh boy! **


	5. Chapter 5: Thunder Valley

**Chapter 5: Lakewood, CO – Thundervalley – May 25****th**

"I couldn't find much man," Em tells me, shaking his head.

I sigh loudly. I'm at a loss; I don't even know what to do. If this kid sneaks up on my times again I could be in for it and that seems like it's going to happen.

What the fuck am I going to do? I pull what little hair I have left on my head after my recent haircut.

"What do I do?" I ask him.

"I can tape the track during practice. We'll be there in a few hours and then you can watch the riders. Even if they aren't wearing a jersey, I'm sure you'll be able to pick them out."

It's a good suggestion, but not foolproof. I try to be so in the zone when I'm out there that I don't really pay a whole lot of attention to the other riders, other than trying not to crash into them, obviously. But I don't concentrate on their colors, or even the names on their back.

"You think that might work?" I wonder.

"I think it's your best shot, especially if you want to see him ride," Jasper chimes in.

I nod and sit down, thinking about what it will take to get all the info I need on this kid. It would be nice to know specifically how many times he's placed, or if he's ever made podium before. Or even how long he's been in the game.

But no one can come up with anything.

It's like he's a ghost.

**RoD**

Emmett gets us there quick.

Less than a day of driving and between the three of us, it's not so bad. I like it that way.

While Aro doesn't jet us all around the country, he did splurge for a tractor trailer that's driven by his goons and a pretty sweet RV I can't resist. It's handy to have on the road.

There's plenty of room to sprawl out and I love being able to watch the race on the TV. It gives me time to think about what I can do better and how tighten up my game.

We head for the house that Aro rented for us first. Since this track is in the boonies of Colorado it was easier to rent a cabin than to find a hotel room within a decent distance.

Em rolls us up out front and I finally stand, stretching my legs and getting ready for the week ahead of me.

It's a log cabin, but it's all decked out. Five bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a full kitchen; the place is mint.

I can't imagine what I would've ended up with if I had lost in Sacramento.

We settle in and pick bedrooms. I'm pretty happy with it. It should keep me semi-calm. I mean, it can't bring miracles, but at least it's not a sterile hotel room.

"Wow Jas murmurs turning in a circle to take it all in.

"Yeah, I know. I'm pretty surprised Aro sprung for it."

"Well, you are his, and he sponsors you. I'm not too surprised."

"Jas, he hates me. This is his way of saying good job on the win and you better make me some money."

"True," he agrees with a nod.

I look around at the huge living room and fall even more in love.

The place it great and it will serve as a nice party place. I've already invited Paul and Tracy over. They think it's because I'm in such a good mood from winning, but I'm hoping I can get some dirt on the little Swan shit.

**RoD**

"Anything?" Em asks, as I roll into pit.

I shake my head. "Nope, not a fucking thing. Were you able to get anything on the camera?"

"Nah, I almost don't think he's here yet."

I don't believe it. There's no way the little prick isn't here already. If he's that good, he's gotta be around here somewhere.

I slump down in to a chair and reach for my water, but my name is being called. I turn in my chair to see a whole group of ladies coming my way.

I groan to myself and holler to the guys. They're pretty good at tying up the groupies' attention. Most actually like to know about the bike. And some are even interested in riding technique. Of course, I think it's just a ploy to get closer to the rider. But either way, having Emmett and Jasper here helps give me and my aching back a minute to relax.

"Edward," I hear another voice say.

I flip my chair around so I'm not being rude, but really, my body needs a minute.

"Hey, ladies," I greet with a big grin.

It doesn't hurt that most of these chicks are gorgeous. But I'm still not into it, no matter how lonely I get on the road.

I gladly sign posters and magazines. Hats, shirts, and even riding gear.

Sometimes they want their boobs, stomachs or arms signed. And while it's a little weird, I do it. My fans are important to me and I would never act like an asshole toward them.

Em comes out to show off the bike. He starts explaining about all the customizations he's made to it, and Jasper is right there with him showing them how different the stock ones are from the parts we run.

Watching the little boys' eyes glow and signing their shit makes me happy, but I really wish the women wouldn't try to grab my dick in front of them. It's a little ridiculous.

But as the time is ticking away, I notice our resident preacher boy getting very friendly with a scantily clad woman.

"Jas, who's your friend?" I ask, putting my arm around him.

His cheeks pink, and I hold back a laugh.

"This _lady_ is Alice; she's been following the racing teams across the country. She thinks the sport is neat."

I smile, but on the inside I shake my head. This kid doesn't have a clue what he's getting himself into. Alice may look friendly, but she's clearly a groupie and she just wants to get some ass.

But I'm happy Jasper is figuring out that girls are pretty. I just wish he didn't set his sights on a tiny chick in a pink sequined bikini top and white short-shorts. It's a little much for his country-bumpkin ass.

"Well, Alice, it is nice to meet you. I'm glad you're getting along well with Jasper here. And I do hate to break up this love connection, but I have to be back out there in," I look down and check my watch, "fifteen minutes. And I need him to take care of the bike."

She nods and gives Jasper a dainty little wave. It's adorable, but in reality I'm doing Jasper a favor. He doesn't want his first time getting his dick wet to be with the likes of that.

Jasper gets to work on the bike and the crowd moves on. I get to relax for a minute while Emmett rattles off the list that needs to be checked.

"Jasper, did you think Alice was pretty?" I wonder.

I'm not trying to be a dick; I'm simply asking to find out if he is really interested in her. I feel bad for pushing her away.

Jasper shrugs but doesn't answer. However, the pink in his cheeks tells me all I need to know.

"Listen man, I wasn't trying to hurt you back there. I just know the ropes. And girls like Alice, well; you don't want to get mixed up with them."

He whips his head around and looks at me. His face twists up in an angry glare.

"What do mean by that?"

"I just mean that Alice is not the kind of girl you want to bring home to your mother."

He shakes his head. I can see he's mad.

"Jasper, she's a groupie, it's not something you want to get involved with. Especially you—" I leave my words hanging and give him a pointed look.

His eyebrows dip in confusion.

I look up at Em for some help. I don't want to kill every dream this kid ever had. I feel bad, but I have to let him know what he's getting into. I feel responsible. Particularly, since I know a bit about his life back home and all.

"What Edward means is that Alice is one of those girls who like to hang with the riders for more than merely their bike builds and stats.

"What; like dinner?" Jasper asks. His voice is so innocent, and I really want to end this conversation.

"No, like other things," I say, blowing out a breath. This is like talking to a virgin kid about sex.

"Other things?" Jasper questions, looking between me and Em.

I gulp and plead with Em to help me out.

"Yeah, like getting it on," Em explains bluntly, with a big smile on his face.

I shake my head. Fucking fool.

"Like sex," I say.

"Sex?" Jasper asks, looking clueless.

He had better know about sex or I'm going to shoot myself in the foot.

"Why would a girl want sex with random riders? That seems…"

"Sleazy." I help him out.

Jasper nods.

"Because that's how those girls are, Jasper. They like to nail, excuse me, sleep with as many guys involved with the race as they can. They sort of keep a score card."

Em rolls his eyes and gets to work on the bike, while I explain what some women will do for fame.

"Why would they do that to their bodies? That's disgusting."

"Well, that's why I'm warning you about Alice. It's probably not a place you want to dip you're dick, if you know what I mean."

Jasper shakes his head. "I don't think she's like that." His voice is firm and it's as if his mind is made up.

I drop the subject for now. It looks like I'm not getting through to Jas anytime soon. And besides that…it's time to ride again, and I need to keep my eyes peeled for that little punk.

**RoD**

My body is tired, but it's time for some beers with my good friends. Paul and Tracy are coming over tonight, so I sent Jasper to find us some steaks. We're going to have a real meal, and I'm pretty happy about this little get-together.

I get some stuff ready; throwing some beers in the back of the fridge so they're nice and cold, and making a salad.

Jas shows up with the potatoes, squash and steaks. I'm starving, so this is looking good.

I get the steaks ready for the grill and hand them to Emmett to work his magic.

"These look awesome," Em exclaims.

"I know, thank the new kid."

"Good job," Em says, making Jas crack a smile. And while I still can't get him to pop a can of beer, he's turning out okay in my book regardless.

I slice up the summer squash and zucchini and throw them in a pan to be lightly cooked in butter, just the way I love them. Then I wrap the potatoes in some tinfoil, throwing them in the oven to become amazing.

As I'm finishing there's a knock on the door. It's either Aro's goons or Paul, either way, I head to the door, and when I see it's Paul and his gorgeous girlfriend I'm relieved.

"Hey guys, welcome!" I invite them in with a wave of my hand.

"Hey Ed, I know we're early," Paul says.

"No worries man, you're right on time," I respond, pulling him into a bro hug.

Then I hug the shit out of Tracy.

I'm so happy to have them both here. It's such a good feeling. And after the kind of day I've had, I need some time with my friends to relax.

We sit around drinking and sharing stories from the road. I bring up the girl from the bar in Sacramento. I can't help it, there was something about her.

"You should've hit that," Em comments.

I roll my eyes and look over to Jasper, who looks better than I would've imagined.

"How long has it been man?" Paul asks.

I shrug. "A while."

"Then why didn't you?" Tracy wonders.

"Because I was so worried about the race and concentrating. I didn't want to mess up my good mojo."

"Well, you should've, you almost got your ass handed to you anyway," Paul tells me.

I take a long swig off my beer and nod. "Yeah, that little shit is going down."

"I told you he'd be pissed about it," Tracy says to Paul.

Of course I'm pissed, my life is on the line and no one seems to get that as much as I do. But either way, I'll do everything I can to keep from getting my ass handed to me.

"You know anything about him?" I finally ask.

Paul frowns and shakes his head. "Nah, just that he's new. I know I've never seen him before."

"Any idea what he looks like?" Jasper asks. "I mean, if we know what he looks like then we can watch for him on the track.

"I think he's running a different bike during practices. He's a sneaky little shit," Tracy tells me.

I nod, this is fucking crazy. No one knows anything about this little punk and yet he's got some pretty good times.

We sit around eating and drinking until we're all very relaxed. We play some cards and talk about the good times all the way 'til the early hours of morning. Jasper stays up but doesn't touch a drop of beer. He chimes in here and there, but for the most part he's just taking it all in.

I like his personality.

And I tell him that, before stumbling off to bed.

**RoD**

After plenty of practice time, rest and food, it's finally time to get out there and show everyone what it was all for. Again I get to pick my start position and I stick with my sweet spot; it's working for me. And I like that because feeling comfortable is good.

The whistle blows and the gate drops.

_Braaap._

The mud is ridiculous, but I power through it, working my body harder and harder.

The course is anything but easy. It's demanding and my muscles are starting to feel like a sponge that you can't wring anymore water out of.

I speed along, keeping on track, and as the dirt flies, so do I.

My bones are aching when I finally get passed the finish flag.

It's a good feeling to be in first, but I still have another to go. And that's going to take everything I've got in me. I head over to the pit and practically fall off my bike into a chair. I need to rest. The rain is not helping either.

Emmett and Jasper go to work on the bike while I slide down, hiding from the groupies.

I hear her voice and I know who's coming before I even see her.

"Oh, Jasper."

"Hi," I hear him say as he turns.

This is one of my teammates, and while I want to be happy for him finding someone he clicks with, I can't have him messing around when he's supposed to be fixing my bike.

"What're you up to, darling?" she asks in a country accent, probably driving my boy nuts.

"I'm working, but you know what, Alice?"

"What, babe?"

I see Jasper's cheeks go pink and almost bust out laughing.

"Why don't you give me your number and I'll call you later. We can talk then," he suggests.

My boy has game. Well...at least he knows how to get a girl's number.

She scribbles down her number and hands it to him, after placing a messy kiss print on the paper. I do chuckle at this. She's so see-through, it's not even funny.

"Later, babes," she says with a little wave and a toss of her hair.

And for the next half hour Em teases Jasper with a little wave whenever he can.

Jasper takes it well though and knows he's just joking.

When it's time to go again, I hobble over to the bike. Emmett wonders if I'll be okay during this Moto.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

He shakes his head.

"Don't worry."

It's a lot harder this time around. My body is beyond tired and my back feels like it's going to go out on every bump, but somehow I manage to keep up and even keep in the lead. I breathe a sigh of relief as I push through the last lap. I'm flagged and so fucking glad to be first.

The rain pours down on me, and I stand there and take it. I'm tired, weary and don't feel like moving if I don't have to.

As I stand on the podium staring at all the fans and taking everything in, I can't help but think about my mom and how much I wish she was here to see this. I know just by the way my body is reacting to the race there won't probably be too much more of it, and I'd love for her to see me up here in my element.

I also know it won't be long before she's watching me race back home at Southwick, but it's not the same. I'm busting my ass out there, and she was always my biggest cheerleader, no matter how much she didn't want me to race.

I'm so caught up in my own thoughts that Em has to tap me on the shoulder to get me to roll my bike off the podium.

I don't even think to look around at who else placed.

Shit.

I need to get outta my head.

I grab the times list from Em and look it over; Paul's second this time, but there at third is Swan.

_Fuck._ I sigh.

While I hadn't almost been beat, I'm still not exactly thrilled to see the little punk's name…again.

* * *

**A big thanks to MC for being such an amazing beta!**

**And now we're 2 races in. Edward's kept first, but he's really working for it. Do you think it's worth it?**

**And what do you think of Jasper and Alice?**

**Paul and Tracy?**

**And how about that Swan kid? They're rocking the boat, huh?**

**Poor Edward. **


	6. Chapter 6: Muddy Creek

**Chapter 6: Blountville TN** – **Tennessee – June 1st **

I look in the mirror and startle myself. My face is one fuzzy, furry mess. I don't usually grow out a beard in the summer; especially when I'm racing because it's usually too fucking hot, but I haven't had a chance to trim it back or to even shave for that matter. I'm starting to look like fucking Grizzly Adams, though.

I stroke it and like the way it looks. I wonder if I should lop the thing off or leave it. It is becoming a little ridiculous. But I decide to keep it and hop in the shower. I have to be at practice soon.

And honestly, I'm a weird, superstitious little shit. I know I've had it on my face every time I've won and messing with it now feels like I would be messing with my mojo. That's the last thing I need at this point.

In the shower, the hot water loosens my sore muscles, making me feel a little better than I did. But it doesn't cure all the aches and pains. No, nothing will cure that. Nothing but a nice, long soak in a hot tub…and a pretty girl beside me wouldn't hurt, either.

It also proves to remind me how lonely I am, when my morning wood turns into a full, rock solid, hard-on.

I try to ignore it, soaping up, but it becomes impossible. It's because I'm still thinking about the sexy chick from Sacramento. Her smile, her eyes, and the feel of her body are haunting me. There's definitely something about her that is making her memorable. And Paul and Em were right, I should've fucked her. If I had I wouldn't be doing this right now.

I let my hand slip down to my steely cock and start stroking it through the thick lather.

My mind is focused on the feel of her hips in my hand and the way she moved against me.

My hand strokes faster as I remember her scent and the way her big, brown eyes looked up at me. I'm wishing I had taken her somewhere and bent her over. I'm thinking about how good it would've felt as I buried myself inside her, and the way she would've been pressed up against me. And how I could've cupped those luscious tits of hers.

I cup my balls and stroke harder and faster until I come, shooting thick streams of hot cum all over the tiles.

I lean against the wall with my free hand and watch the water wash it down the drain, trying to catch my breath. I gasp in water and air. My body is still wracking from the pleasure. I guess I had a little built up sexual frustration there.

When I finally calm down, I step out and get ready.

I check the clock and see that my mind had drifted for longer than I thought. I'm twenty minutes late. Any money says, when I pull that door open, I'm going to find Emmett pacing.

I huff and open the door anyway. There's no need to be scared. He's just going to bitch.

"About time," I hear, as I step out of my room.

"Yeah, yeah," I say.

"Listen, you can sleep late after the season is over," Em tells me.

I eye him. "I didn't sleep late. Let alone sleep much at all."

"Then keep your jerking off on your own time."

I shrug. I'm slightly embarrassed, but whatever. I'm a guy. It's not like these two assholes don't do exactly the same thing.

"You know that's a sin," Jasper whispers.

I turn and look at him. I've been tolerant of him and I try to bite down the words that want to come out, because I know I don't really mean them. But there's only so much I can take.

"Yeah," I say and keep walking. "But it sure as fuck feels good."

**RoD**

When we make it to the track, my bike is all ready to be ridden. Those goons of Aro's are at least good at that.

They set up the whole tent.

And I'm raring to go. Which is a good feeling. I guess these past few weeks I haven't exactly been excited about riding.

I strip down and get my gear on. I see some of the groupies watching but try not to pay attention. I have a job to do, and I keep reminding myself of that important fact. My life is on the line and I have to perform at my best.

With all my gear in place, I hop on, at the blessing of Em, of course, telling me the bike is in excellent condition.

I roll my way out there to the track, passing by fans, groupies, and other racers, and when I reach the nicely grooved dirt of the track, I hit it hard, and get the crowd going.

Hey, if they're willing to sit through practice to see us, then I might as well put on a little show. It doesn't take too much away from learning the track anyway.

And after a lap or two around, I get comfortable and then really tear it up.

We all slide around getting caked with dirt. The weather's good today, not too hot and not raining, almost perfect for riding. I'm feeling it.

And as the laps go by and I get used to the track, I'm feeling good. It's the first time in a while. Don't get me wrong, my bones are still sore, but it's not at the level they normally are after a lot of riding. And the track is just killer. This might quickly become my favorite race.

But I don't want to get too cocky.

When it's time to come in, I even help the guys with the bike for a little bit before visiting with fans and groupies.

The one I'm a little more than stunned to see is Alice. I kind of really thought she would give up after the little speech Jas gave her about being close to God and all that jazz.

But she's there, front and center.

"Hi, Alice," I say.

"Good afternoon," she returns, looking a little put out at me.

"You looking for Jas?"

"Yes, if he's around, I'd just love to see him," she tells me, a bit more cheerfully.

I notice she's covered more this time—in jeans—than before and her bikini top has become a tank top. While not necessarily demure, she looks a hell of a lot better than last time I saw her.

"Can I just let you in on something, before I go get him?"

She shrugs and raises an eyebrow.

"You'll need to do a lot more than change your outfit if you want to get with Jasper." She gives me a side eye. "He's very religious. He likes good girls, not groupies."

She nods but doesn't say anything. I know I'm right, but I'm not going to rub it in.

"Still want me to get him?"

She shrugs. "Do you think this is okay?" she asks, motioning to her clothes.

"They're okay, but I wouldn't go meet his momma in them."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem."

Maybe she's not as bad as I thought. It's worth giving her a chance, right? And hey, perhaps it'll get the little Jesus loving freak to relax a bit.

**RoD**

"Hey, Mr. Edward?" I hear a tiny voice shout from the crowd as I'm wiping off the sweat that is dripping down my face. I just rode so hard I wonder if my legs will carry me back to the tent, and while all I want to do is find a chair to sit in, I'm never one to deny a fan.

So, I turn and find a sweet, young boy dressed up in all my gear. I can't help but smile. "Yeah, bud?"

"I just started riding a little while ago," he begins, turning back to his dad who is standing a little ways behind him. "And, um, I was wondering if you ever think I'll be as good as you are?"

I smile and rub the kid's head. He's adorable and it only makes me miss Sadie more. I make a note to steal the phone tonight when Emmett's talking with her.

"Heck, yeah! You gotta practice a lot, though," I tell him. "Hey, do you get out there and get really dirty?"

His eyes get big. "Yeah, but my mom doesn't like it."

I laugh hard out loud, while he rolls his eyes.

"Little man, as long as you're out there practicing and really put your mind to it, you can do anything you want."

He smiles wide and looks so happy. "Could you sign my hat, please?" he squeaks after a moment.

I nod and scribble a signature out on it.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, kiddo."

He latches onto my legs, and I hug him back.

I finally find a chair and plop down.

"We're going out tonight," Emmett informs me the second my ass hits the seat.

"Okay," I murmur. I don't really care, and I do suppose I owe it to the guys. You know they've been out there busting their asses just as much as I have.

"Where we goin'?" Jas asks from the other side of my still hot bike.

"A little place I know," Emmett says, digging into the bike. We all leave it at that, and I sit back and enjoy the quiet.

**RoD**

The bar's clouded with smoke. There are people packed into this place like sardines, but Em assures me it's the best place around to get a drink and relax. And he would know, too. He and Rose are pretty fond of Tennessee for vacations.

I look around, taking everything in, and then make a beeline for the bar. I could use a cold one tonight.

I shout my order to the tender over the ridiculous amount of people around.

He nods and grabs one out of the case, popping the top and handing it to me.

I sip it nice and slow as my eyes scan the people. I don't know who I'm really looking for, but I suppose the company of a young lady would be nice this evening. As I'm searching I feel someone tapping on my shoulder.

"Hey, man," a random guy says to me, when I turn around.

"Sup?"

"Aren't you Cullen?"

I nod, sipping my beer.

"Yo guys, it's Cullen," he turns, telling his friends farther down the bar.

I smile and wave. "Listen, just keep it quiet, if you don't mind; I'm trying to relax tonight."

He nods. "Sure, whatever you want, man," he says, waving his hands. "Just wanted to say hi and that I'm a big fan."

I thank him and move along. I don't really want to talk shop tonight. But I would never ignore any fan, so if he wants to chat later, I'd be more than happy to do just that.

I look around, trying to see where the guys ended up, and when I see they're at a crowded table I groan. But I suck it up. We may as well have a little company tonight, right?

My eyes nearly bug out when I see who is sitting across from my buddies, though. Of course, I thought it was her on my way over. Her hair is nearly as recognizable as her face. I shake my head and wonder to myself if these two idiots found her and picked that booth to sit at on purpose.

But as soon as I get a little bit closer, I'm shocked to see Alice is sitting right next to my little brunette from California.

"Hey, there," I say, sliding onto the seat next to her. I know what I'm getting into. If she's a groupie, well, that's my own problem, since I'm the one approaching her.

But she looks…nice.

_Yeah, that's what I'm telling myself._

She looks _nice_.

I internally roll my eyes and shake my head at myself. I'm a fucking idiot. She's hot and I'm feeling a little lonely tonight. I can't really help it. And as mad as I want to be at my friends for picking here to sit, I really can't be…the view is fantastic.

Thinking back to the night in Sacramento, where we danced together, I shake my head at the thoughts that are rolling through my head…and libido. I want to be cool. To make her see that I can be a gentleman.

_But can I?_ Shit.

She turns and smiles at me. "Hey." Her voice is sweet, but her eyes, they have me on the edge of my seat.

"How've you been?" I ask, smiling.

"Good, but all this traveling is making me tired."

I nod. I couldn't agree more. But I'm sure her reasons for traveling are much different from mine.

"How about you?"

I shake my head slowly. "Tired as hell, but I'll be good," I tell her, "It's Bella, right?"

"Yep, that's me." Her eyes light up as if it's a real surprise that I remember her name.

"Well, I see you've met my two bone-head friends."

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "They're nice."

"And we have a friend in common?" I motion to Alice.

"Oh yeah, she's with me. It's cool that you guys know each other, too."

I nod and take a slow sip of my beer, surveying the situation. I'm still going with groupies. Two friends following the teams all over. And they're trying to fuck as many guys as they can fit under their belts. It's a little sickening, but my beer helps me push that thought to the back of my mind.

"What're you drinking?" I wonder, hoping I can buy her another and get a little time with her. I'm foolish, I know, but there's just something about her I can't resist.

"Whiskey," she tells me, with a little grin.

And I must say I'm a little shocked. The tiny little thing doesn't look like she can handle a drink like that, but hey, more power to her if that's her choice drink. I think that's awesome.

"Want another one?" I ask, seeing that it's nearly gone.

She shakes her head no. "I probably shouldn't; I have an early morning tomorrow."

I nod. I know what this is, she's blowing me off. I get it. I'm getting old and there's nothing I can do about it. And I can understand that I'm not one of the young, hot shot, guys hanging around the track anymore.

"So…" I say, blowing out a breath.

I'm about to slide off my seat and retreat when she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"You can get me a water and we can talk, though," she tells me with a stunning smile.

"Sure."

I get up and order her the water that she wants and return to the table so we can talk.

"So what brings you to Tennessee?" I begin, figuring it's a nice ice breaker. I see that Emmett is enjoying his beer and reveling in being surrounded by people, but still able to enjoy the down time. And fucking Jasper is whispering Bible scriptures to Alice while sipping on milk.

"Same thing as you," she replies, looking slightly annoyed.

I whip my head back to her and dip my eyebrows. "Are you part of the circuit?"

I'm really surprised that she's admitting to following the riders.

"Yeah man, it's kinda what everyone does that's in here," she says in a feisty tone, waving her hand around the room.

I nod, it's true, but I can't help the laugh that bubbles up in my throat. I can't say I'm not surprised by her answer.

"What's so funny?" she asks, letting her big, brown eyes cut to me. I've always fell hard for deep brown eyes like hers. I shake my head. Because it's such a shame she has them. I huff out a breath and think about what I'm supposed to say.

"Just that I'm surprised."

"Surprised by what?" she wonders.

"Oh, just that you're in the racing circuit," I answer flippantly. I can't help it, but I really did think she was a groupie. It's not hard to spot them and, to be honest; she fit the description to a 'T'.

She raises a beautifully manicured eyebrow in my direction and gives me this look of death. I'm a little scared.

"You thought I was just following you guys across this country? Like some kind of… Like a fucking groupie?" She nearly shouts.

I look around to see who's watching and try to get her to lower her voice. I can clearly see Emmett and Jasper. We've got everybody's attention at the table.

I swallow and keep my voice low. "Look, I wasn't really sure what to think."

It's my honest reply.

"Let me tell you something, Cullen," she hisses. Clearly she knows who I am. "You're really fucking thick, you arrogant prick! Ugh, this is exactly why…" She shakes her head. "Every fucking one of you is exactly the same."

"What?" I ask angrily, because I don't know what the fuck she's referring to about us riders.

"What? Really?" she retorts, cocking her head, looking pretty hot and pissed all at the same time. "I don't date racers, never have, never will. Wanna know why?"

I nod my head, slightly out of fear, because the fire burning in her eyes is hard to escape. But I also can't get over just how sexy she looks while she's trying to burn a hole in my head. "I'd love to."

"Because y'all are asshole racers only out there for the pussy and the glory. That's it. And it's not just one of you being a sleazy piece of shit; it's every last one of you fuckers. So, you know what Cullen? Tonight, you get to go home to your hand. Good luck, bud."

She shakes her head and finishes her water in one swallow before standing and grabbing Alice's hand.

"Come on, we're out of here."

Leaving me sitting there, stunned.

"What in the fuck did you say?" Emmett bellows from the other end of the table.

"Fucking women." I shake my head and down the rest of my beer before storming out of the bar myself.

**RoD**

Practice is over. Now it's time to race. I take a deep breath and try to get in the right headspace. My mind is swirling. Twisting with nerves.

And when the gate drops, I try to keep on top of everything. I try to make every move that I've noted over the past week of practice. But somehow it's not easy. Not at all. And my body doesn't know this track as well as the others. The heat doesn't help either. I'm just not feeling it.

On the second round, I struggle just as much as the first.

But the struggle proves to be worth it. It means I'm working for my goal.

And when that checkered flag comes down in front of me, I finally breathe. I hadn't realized it, but I'd been really stressed over this race. And I'm not sure what's been causing my anxiety. Whether it was the fight in the bar or honestly being unsure of my own standings on the course.

Just like he has many times before, the coordinator's in front of me, reporting my official place on the podium. First. And fuck does it feel good.

It was earned and deserved. I needed this so fucking bad.

"Why don't you check out the winners this time when you're up there?" Em suggests, and I make my way over there.

I nod to him, letting him know I will. But fuck I'm still trying to catch my breath so I don't look like such shit when I'm up on the podium.

The coordinator tells us all exactly how to pose and we get ready, the streamers and confetti are about to fall. Then we each take off our helmets as our names are announced. And I make sure I'm in my own head and paying attention. I don't want to miss anything this time.

I look to my left to see the Swan twerp finally taking off his helmet. I'm about to see the little shit who almost beat me a few times.

And when the helmet comes off and I watch the long dark hair fall, I'm mesmerized. It's a girl. And more importantly, it's _her_. The girl from the bar. Bella. She's sitting on the badass, green Kawasaki on the second place podium.

I look up and smile for the photographers. I know my job and this is part of it. But I'm pretty mindfucked that Bella is sitting in second place…right beside me.

She looks up at me and sees me staring at her.

And the little twerp gives me a wink and smirk.

Fuck me.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope you guys are still loving this! **

**A big thank you to MC for beta'ing Motoward! **

**Bella is riding? **


	7. Chapter 7: High Point

**Chapter 7: MT. Morris PA – High Point – June 8****th**

"You've got no other choice than to apologize," Em says between stuffing his face with Cheetos.

"Well, no shit." I pick at my fingernails, trying to ignore his words. Because the thought of apologizing to her really doesn't sit well with me.

"No, but really, you have to do something serious, man. I saw your face and you're fucking smitten with this chick," he says with a grin, as he licks the orange cheesiness from his fingertips.

I scowl at him because there's nothing I can say to deny what he sees.

"Why don't you try to send her some flowers or something?" I hear Jasper sleepily call from the back of the RV.

I shake my head. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" I ask, wondering why he feels right now is a good time to add his two cents.

"Hey look, Edward, I know you're upset, but really?" he asks, and I can tell he's moved up closer. I get up and sit down across the table from him while Em continues to drive.

"Well, then, what're your thoughts, Jas? Come on, I wanna hear them."

"My thoughts?" he repeats in a slightly higher tone. I want to chuckle because I know he's scared. Oh, well.

"Yeah." I nod, encouraging him to tell me.

"I think she's feeling very hurt that you automatically assumed that she was a…uh, how did you put it?" he asks, searching his mind for a second. "A groupie? Yeah, anyway, I think she feels more or less discredited by that remark. And if you really want to pursue something with her, maybe you ought to check her out on the track? Make an effort to see what kind of skills she has, you know?"

I sit there dumbfounded, staring at this kid from Bumfuck, USA, preaching to me about how to treat a lady. Jesus. And the worst part about the whole thing is, that it actually makes sense.

"Shit," I mutter. Then something crosses my mind that I never thought of. "Wait, did you know?" I ask with my eyebrow arched, looking him straight in the eye.

"Know what?" Jasper wonders, looking confused.

"About Bella being a racer?"

He shakes his head. "Nah, man, it didn't occur to me that she could be a racer until she said she was on the circuit."

I purse my lips and nod. "So your little friend never mentioned that she was with her?"

He frowns and shakes his head again. "No. She did say she was with a racer, but she never said it was a girl or even mentioned their name."

I narrow my eyes. "You didn't share any kind of information with Alice, did you?"

Jasper's eyebrows dip together in an almost comical way. "I don't share any of the team secrets with her or anyone, for that matter. I already assumed that was a rule. And besides that, she's more interested in learning about my childhood and thankfully, my religion, than anything else at this point."

I must admit I'm more than a little surprised, but I'm very pleased. "Thanks for thinking of that, man."

He nods and heads back to one of the bedrooms in the back.

"I told you he was all right," Em comments through a mouthful of junk, as I join him in the front.

I just shake my head.

**RoD**

High Point is beautiful. I take a deep breath and look out at the views. This place has always been gorgeous. It's called High Point for a reason.

"God, how did we get so lucky to look out on to this view?" Em asks as he slides out of the truck.

"I don't know man…" I say distractedly. I don't know where my head is today.

"You know God created this for us to marvel. As well as a few other amazing destinations and we just don't thank him enough."

I raise an eyebrow in Jasper's direction.

"You know it's true," Jas murmurs, looking at the ground.

I sigh and shake my head. I'm all for religion, just as long as it's not thrown in my face repeatedly.

"All right guys, let's do this. I need to get out there," I tell them, inclining my head toward the track area.

There must be some kind of itch brewing under my skin. I want nothing more than to go out there and jump on my bike and have at it.

Em manhandles the bike and does all the pre-ride checks as quickly as he can. He doesn't want to forget anything though, and I can't blame him.

And Jasper is shuffling around checking tire pressures and all that shit.

But as soon as they both give me the okay to ride, Aro's goons come stumbling in out of nowhere.

"What the fuck do you pieces of shit want?" I spit. I'm annoyed as fuck and this is not helping at all.

The biggest one, I think his name is Demetri or some shit like that, glares at me with his beady, dark eyes. "We're here to ensure Mr. Volturi's investment is behaving himself."

I shake my head and look away. "This is fucking ridiculous, you know that?"

"Well, Mrs. Volturi feels that you're not a safe bet and that's shaking Aro's confidence," the smaller one, I believe his name is Mark, explains.

My eyes cut to him and I stare him down. "Get the fuck out of here or I'll call in the race officials."

Demetri just laughs. He knows I don't fear them, and while he thinks he can kick my ass, he's dead wrong. Between me and Em, we could take him. But either way, I don't like Demetri's laugh. And it just fuels the flame, so I get real close to him, so that we're merely inches away from each other, and I grit my teeth.

"I'm sure Lucas wouldn't be too terribly impressed if he knew that _Mr. _Volturi was threatening one of the most prominent athletes out there, you know what I'm sayin'? It would be a shame if he caught wind of this whole debacle."

Demetri sighs and backs off a little. "That's fine. But, we'll be back if you don't keep up winning."

I roll my eyes and watch those fools leave.

**RoD**

I want to get out there and tear it up, but for fuck's sake I can't seem to shake the shitty way I treated Bella, and not only that, I can't even really focus, which isn't good. I think that's why I had such a hard time at the last track. Our fight kind of shot me through a loop, which isn't good. Not when you've got everything that I have on the line.

"The fuck's wrong with me!" I shout, pulling at my grown out hair.

I don't know why I'm letting this bitch fuck up my head. It's never happened before and we sure as shit don't have any history, so I'm a little lost as to why it's come down to this. But, either way, I dust off my clothes, roll my bike over to the tent and storm off.

I can hear Em yelling after me, but I ignore it. I can't deal right now.

I pass by truck after truck. I know what I'm looking for, that little fucking twerp. And we're going to settle this right here and right now.

I find a small camper with an easy up propped over a very familiar looking bike. Under it is an older guy, Alice and just the little shit I'm looking for. She's kneeling on the ground, tearing apart her bike. I can vaguely hear her swearing about something.

"Bella!" I shout, stomping into her pit.

She whips her head around and I see her face as it contorts when she sees it's me. _Yeah__,__ that's right. _

"And what the hell do you think you're doing here?" she spits, when it really sinks in exactly who's standing in front of her.

I'm a little taken aback, to be honest. But as soon as I see the older guy coming over I know we need to go somewhere else to have this conversation. I suck in a deep breath through my nose and rub the back of my neck. "Can we talk?" I ask quietly in a voice that I hope comes off as calm, cool and collected. Though, I doubt that very much.

She turns and looks behind her and sees why I'm acting the way I am. "Dad, I got this, you can sit down," she tells him, turning back to me. "And as for you, _Cullen_, I don't think we have anything to talk about."

I huff out a breath and make my lips attempt to form something resembling a smile. "Please?" I bite out.

She finally rolls her eyes and shakes her head, but stomps away from the camper.

Once we've kicked up enough dirt to cause a storm, she stops dead in her tracks.

"And what is it that you had to drag me all the way out here to talk about?" she asks with her hand on her hip. "Want to degrade me some more? Or is it that you just can't get over the fact that I am _this_ close to kicking your ass?" She holds up her fingers, and I look down into her blazing eyes.

Jasper was right. So fucking right.

I shake my head. "Fuck no. None of that. I wanted to…_shit_…I wanted to apologize," I tell her, rubbing the back of my neck.

Her eyes narrow. "Apologize?" She says the word as if it's leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

"Yeah, if you have a minute?"

She shakes her head. "I told you, Cullen. You're all the same. It's part of your DNA," she tells me and then turns to walk away.

I grab her small wrist, bringing her back to me. "Hey, Bella, listen; I know how I came off. And I get it. I'm a dick. I'm sorry, but I haven't seen a woman racer in a long time and certainly not one who looked like you," I tell her, swallowing.

"C'mon Cullen, it's not all about the tits and ass, you know? Sometimes girls have skills. You should remember that."

I nod. "I will."

She raises a well-manicured eyebrow and even through the grease smudge she looks beautiful. "Was there anything else you wanted?"

"Can we be, uh, friends?"

She purses her lips and then frowns. "Friends?"

"Yeah, you know, like buddies or whatever the fuck you want to call it?"

"Sure," she whispers, sighing as she looks away. "I guess that would be nice."

"It would be, wouldn't it?"

"Cullen, I'm not up for fuck buddies, so get that through your thick head right now." She nods in the direction of my dick.

I smirk at her and finally let go of her wrist. Pinning her to a tree. "I never mentioned anything like that, but if you're thinking about it…" I whisper in her ear. And much to my satisfaction I can hear her gasp.

Her hands against my chest, push me way. "Thanks, but, uh, no thanks," she mutters, clearly flustered.

"Okay Swan, don't worry," I say, holding my hands up. "No friends with benefits; I get it."

She smiles, the first time I've seen her crack one of those since Sacramento. It's breathtaking, but I don't tell her that little tidbit. "Friends, then."

"Now, the real question is, are you ready to get your ass out there and tear it up?"

"Really?"

I nod.

"Hell yeah, Cullen. I'll be out there in five minutes," she tells me, as we walk back to our trucks.

And as soon as I'm out there on my bike I find her through the dirt, grime and other riders.

She rides right up next to me as I'm trying to muscle through the course. And then sticks her tongue out as she blasts past me, roosting me the whole way.

I just shake my head and laugh. Fucking twerp.

**RoD**

"This is Tracy and her boyfriend Paul. And that's Emmett, but you already know him, right?" I utter as I hand Bella a beer.

We're back at my rig, hanging out between sessions. I have one more that I need to ride, but I'm dying for a cold one. So I'm taking a short break.

She nods. "Yeah, I've met Emmett a few times over the years."

"Oh, yeah?" I wonder.

Bella's cheeks darken slightly and I'm suddenly really curious what she means.

"Hi Tracy, I'm the little shit who Ed's been hating on," she says, completely ignoring my question.

I wait while she and Tracy get to know each other. Alice jumps in every once in a while, but she's pretty much glued to Jasper's side.

"Hey, Bella," I finally say, when there's a lull in their chat.

"Yeah?" she asks as her deep brown eyes glance up at me.

"What did you mean that you met Emmett a few times over the years?"

Her cheeks pink, and I can't deny what that does to me. She swallows before answering, so I know that whatever is going to come is going to be total bullshit. "Um, just that I've seen him before."

"Uh huh," I say with a smirk. "You're not a fan or anything, right?"

She scowls, and boy does it look cute.

"Other than having respect for you and your riding skill, no," she states harshly.

"Well, since you have so much respect for me, would you mind helping me out?" I ask, standing up. I'm exhausted, but this little shit is a spitfire and I feel the need to keep teasing her.

She shrugs, but gets up and follows me outside, while our friends stay and finish shooting the shit.

"What do you need?" she wonders, and I duck under the tent.

"Oh, just a hand, come on," I tell her.

"I'm not giving you a hand job," she murmurs, looking annoyed.

"I didn't mean it like that, _Swan_. Get your mind out of the gutter."

I bring her over to the workbench. "So, I was thinking about changing a few things out."

"Yeah? Like what?"

I lick my lips and pop them together, watching her. There's clearly a certain amount of fan in her that she's not willing to admit. "Like maybe, a different carb, or even…"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! You're going to fuck with your carb at this point in the season. You're number one out there and you're going to destroy a great build," she starts shouting.

I grin, not able to keep the smile off my face. "Oh, yeah? You know my build? By heart?" I wonder.

She shoves me in the chest. "Fuck you, Cullen!"

"Is that what you dream about?" I ask; my voice low and raspy. "Fucking me?"

She eyes narrow into slits. "Really? Is that all you think with, your dick?"

"No, but I can see what's on your mind. Tsk, tsk."

"UGH!" she shouts, stomping back to the RV.

I chuckle. The little twerp has a thing for my bike build.

Maybe she's got a thing for me, too?

And I might just like it that way.

**RoD**

"Welcome to Lucas Oil Motocross – action sports events," I hear a woman say over the loud speaker. "Who's ready to see some mud fly?" The crowd erupts, and I pull my goggles down. I'm ready and I'm in my sweet spot. It's a good place to be. "Hey High Point, let's make some noise!"

The countdown begins and everyone fires up their bikes. I'm focused and as ready as I'll ever be.

I take a deep breath and wait for the whistle and gate drop.

It's like it all happens in slow motion.

I zip out of there as fast as I can. The track feels different, muddier, harder on the body.

I'm on the outside passing around the few guys who got in front of me when I went for my hole shot. But as I get closer and closer to the finish of the first round my ass end kicks out and I go down. I didn't even see it coming, but I'm eating dirt.

"Fuck," I mutter, trying not to put a ton of pressure on my busted up knee.

I get up as quickly as my tired body allows and race to the finish, but it's not good enough.

I shake my head, knowing damn well that it's seriouslynot good enough.

"Son of a bitch," I shout as I whip off my goggles.

I roll off into the pit and start stomping around. Em and Jas know not to talk to me right now. And as the blood pounds in my head and my veins, the nerves begin to eat at the pit of my stomach.

"You should try to sit down so we can have a look at your knee," Tracy says softly. I can tell that she's frightened of what I might say. And I hate that.

"Yeah, sure," I murmur.

"Are you sure you don't want a medical technician?" she asks with a grimace.

I shake my head. "Nah, I've gotta ride the second round. There's no way they're going to sit me out."

She nods, looking weary and pulls out her first aid kit.

Tracy's used to this, Paul and I like to ride dirty. We don't let a few bumps and bruises slow us down.

She gets to work bandaging up my knee and making my skin sting like fuck, but I don't say anything. I keep a smile painted on my face and muddle through it.

I just keep telling myself though, that I have a good amount of points. I've won three races in a row. Trying to keep my nerves calm.

"She's a tough nut to crack," Tracy says nonchalantly as she works.

My eyebrows dip together. "Who?"

Tracy grins up at me. "Bella."

I shrug. "Yeah, I guess. She seems nice, though."

She nods. "Oh yeah, very nice. But I think she's had a hard time making it this far. It's not like how it was for you and Paul. She doesn't have sponsors out the wazoo."

"True. She's a privateer. But hey, that just makes her better."

"You like her," she states, more than asks.

I sigh and let out a small "yes." It's not really good for business to have a crush on an opponent. But hey, it is what it is. And I've never been one to bullshit, so I admit it.

Tracy nods, finishing up with one last bandage. "All right, that should hold, for now. But you should probably see someone as soon as you get done. That gash looks deep. Almost to the bone."

"I will, don't worry."

The second round is up and I'm beat, dying from the heat and the searing pain in my leg. I muddle through the course the best I can, but I can only do so much. After losing the hole shot and winding up almost at the back of the pack, I want to go out in an angry rage, but there's no one to blame but myself.

I end up scraping by, I'm not even sure if I place. And my knee is killing me.

When the race official walks over to me, I breathe a sigh of relief. At least it's something.

"You're on third Cullen, congrats," he says, ushering me to the podium.

I shake my head. Fucking third.

But then I look up and see who's on first.

Bella.

And for the first time that day, I really smile. I'm happy for her. She deserves it. The little twerp is pretty fucking good at whipping around the track.

After photos are over and I'm done signing autographs, I hobble back to my pit.

And waiting for me beneath the tent are Aro and his goon squad. I'm not particularly surprised. It's not like he told this would happen, but I really didn't think he would let me sneak by without some kind of warning.

Aro's sitting in my chair with an evil grin on his face.

I raise my eyebrows at him, glad to have Em and Jasper there as witnesses.

"Well, well, well… Three is all you have in you?" Aro asks.

"There'll be more," I mutter.

"Yes, but this should've been the fourth. Then I wouldn't have had to listen to my lovely wife spout off about how you're such a shitty investment."

I purse my lips and try to say something stupid. "I fell, anyone could see that."

He hums for a moment considering my words.

"That could be your downfall though, right? I mean you're supposed to be number one, Mr. Cullen. Invincible even. You're supposed to make it look like you have the most amazing sponsor," he articulates slowly. "And most importantly you're supposed to be winning. Always."

"I will," I mutter feeling ridiculous.

"Now no more falling, you hear?" he whispers menacingly.

"I got it," I tell him, clucking my tongue. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get my knee looked at."

"Aw, yes," Aro says, getting up and walking toward me. He frowns when he sees the blood coming through my gear. "What a pity."

I shake my head and keep my mouth shut. There's plenty I want to say, but not yet, not now. My mother has her house and I have my life still. Soon enough this will all look like a small price to pay for what I've gone through.

"I need to go peruse the talent anyway. But just remember, Eddie, I don't like making these visits. And my lovely, Sulpicia, doesn't particularly favor you."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, don't worry. I'm already ahead in points. And even if your wife doesn't like me, she doesn't mind making money off me."

"Oh, yes, Eddie, she does love the money, but have you ever heard the saying: happy wife, happy life?"

I nod, just to amuse him.

"Well, if you keep this losing pace up, it's going to have to call for drastic measures to keep her happy," he warns me with a glare.

I just nod again, not wanting to say anything. I've learned, the less said the better.

Then after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, thankfully, he and his crew leave.

Good fucking riddance.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Bella's a little spitfire, huh?**

**And How about Edward?**

**Thanks to the beautiful and very kind Sherry Franklin Neal this little bad boy is up on The Lemonade Stand for fic of the week. So please stop by and give it a vote if you're so inclined! Love you guys! **


	8. Chapter 8: Budds Creek

**Hereee we go! Who's ready?!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Mechanicsville, MD – Budds Creek – June 22****nd**

"How's your knee, old man?" she asks, getting out her tools.

I chuckle. "It's fine. I saw a doctor back in Pennsylvania. They said I didn't break anything and the majority of it is superficial."

She nods, looking almost relieved. "I saw you go down and I was worried."

I shake my head. "You need to concentrate on the game. Don't worry about me, Bella. A skinned knee is the least of my problems right now."

She laughs lightly, kneeling down to start working on her bike.

"Seriously Bella, if you lose focus, you could get hurt," I tell her; trying to make sure she knows the risks. It isn't all about fun and games out there. You could wind up in a wheelchair or worse, if you're not paying attention.

"Oh, trust me, I know," she whispers.

The air between us is tense for a few moments, and I know I need to break it.

Then I look down from my chair and see what she's doing.

"Look at you," I say, watching her pull off her carb with no help.

I'm impressed and that's an understatement. This girl has it all. Brain, body, and she rides. _Shit!_

"What Cullen, are you jealous? Haven't gotten greasy in a while?"

I shake my head and have to laugh; I know she is being snarky, but I love every second of it.

"Hey now, I get greasy whenever I want."

"You pay people to get greasy for you, pretty boy."

"Listen, twerp," I say, dragging out my name for her. "I'm not a pretty boy."

"Yeah you are," she tells me, looking adorable.

I shake my head. "Nope, no way.

"Oh, yeah?" she asks, getting up in my face.

"Yeah," I breathe.

But just as I'm about to finally make a move, Bella's dad comes storming into the tent.

"Ten minutes, Bells," he says gruffly.

We back away from each other, and I look up at the man standing by his make-shift workbench. He looks pissed, and I'm sure I know why.

If I had a daughter who looked like Bella I wouldn't want her getting close to a racer either.

"Okay," she murmurs, sliding away from me. Then her eyes meet mine and she realizes she's not the only one who feels the tension.

To be honest, I'm not sure if I like that she feels it too.

"Dad, this is Edward Cullen," she says, breaking out those soft, big, brown eyes. I want to shake my head and call her out on her little move, but I know that it's better she uses it now. She's trying to soften up her old man for me.

"I know damn well who he is," he replies to her, not turning around.

Bella stands there, looking a little off. She has her hand on my back, licking her lips, before frowning.

"And Edward, this is my dad, Charlie Swan," she murmurs quietly.

I do what I have to do. I know this whole thing is really eating at Bella and I can't let her sit there and suffer, it's not right, nor okay. I feel for her. So I walk up to Charlie, or Mr. Swan, or um, Bella's dad.

"Hello sir, it's nice to finally meet you," I say, sticking out my hand to him.

He turns and glares at me, sizing me up, before taking a deep breath. "Same here, Edward," he replies, finally breaking out in a smile. "I was wondering if you were different from the rest of those hoodlums."

My eyebrows shoot up at his words. "Well, I'm definitely different, sir." I take a moment to glance back at Bella who seems just as shocked as I am.

"Glad to hear it," he says, grabbing my hand that's still hanging there in the air.

I shake his back.

"So, not that I'm shooing you out, but like I told Bella. Session starts in ten; you might want to run along."

I turn and look back at her, apologetically, but I know I need to get going. "Thanks, sir. I'll see you around, Bella."

She nods and gives me a gorgeous grin before I get on my way.

"Hey, Edward," Mr. Swan calls.

"Yeah?" I ask, stopping dead in my tracks.

"If you call me sir one more time, you're going to find a boot up your ass."

I bust out laughing.

"Have a good time out there, son."

I nod and thank him.

On the way back to my tent, I think about my mom and how much I think she'd like Bella and her dad. They're really genuine people and my mom has always held that high in her book. I want nothing more than to make her proud with my friends.

And who knows, maybe Bella could be something more…eventually. Maybe. But not right now, right? I shake my head at my own foolish internal thoughts.

When I get back to my rig, I'm about to ask Em if the bike is ready, but I'm stopped when Demetri appears out of nowhere.

"Ed-word, Mr. Volturi would like to have a word with you," he tells me in a way that I know I have no choice.

"Well, tell _Mr._ Volturi that I'm busy trying to win a race for _him_, and that if he'd like to talk he can come to me."

Demetri gives me a deep laugh. "You're a funny, little boy; I don't think he's going to like that, though."

"Just tell him to come see me."

"Have it your way," he says in a menacing voice.

I brush it off and get on my bike. Em gives me the thumbs up, and I go out there and tear it up. I feel like it's needed.

This is my only way to burn off steam. And goddamn it people like Aro's goons make me feel the need to burn off steam more and more.

Bella is out there too, hot on my ass. I notice she's not on her game day bike though. No, some older Kawasaki. But it seems to be working for her as she's killing it…and me.

We get muddy, and I'm tired when the whistle is called for the end of the session and I roll listlessly into the pit. Much to my dismay, I see Aro, Demetri and that Mark fucker all sitting beneath my tent.

I pull off my helmet and sit on the still hot bike.

I want to shake my head and roost out of there. But I know better. Aro will have my ass in a sling if I don't pretend to listen to his shit.

"Eddie, darling, you didn't have a few minutes of your precious time that you could spare for your dear friend?" Aro asks, tapping his fingers together.

"Sorry, but I do recall you asking me to win, so that's what I'm trying to do here," I spit back at him.

"Well, I would hate to see your mother lose her house," he says in a sickeningly sweet tone.

I snarl at him. "Shut the fuck up," I grit out.

"Then you should probably behave yourself, yes?" he comments lowly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm trying to recruit your girlfriend, and from the way I understand it, you're spending an awful lot of time with her for—"

"No," I shout interrupting him. "No way, not happening!"

"Eddie, my boy, it is. She's all ready to sign. And I would hate for either of you two to get distracted, so that's why I'm utilizing the no fraternization clause in your contract. You're not to touch her, or else," he says in a tone that makes it clear.

I shake my head and storm off. I need to cool down, that much is obvious. I feel shitty for leaving Em and Jasper to deal with those assholes, but I also know my mouth is seconds away from getting me in some nasty trouble.

**RoD**

"Wanna get together tomorrow for some practice?" I ask, looking her in the eyes. We're finally alone and I like it better like that.

I know damn well what Aro said, I guess I just don't give a shit about him, that and I don't really believe asking her to practice is considered fraternizing. Besides that, all day we've been surrounded by teammates. And that, my friend, gives you very little time to actually get to know someone.

"That sounds great," she says, her bright eyes staring up into mine. It takes all my will power not to fist her hair and pull her into me.

She's so fucking beautiful and I want nothing more than to tell her that. But I know right now is neither the time nor the place.

Later, when I've won and paid my dues to Aro, I'll get my chance. And I'll take it.

"Good," I grumble, leaving her tent. God forbid one of Aro's assholes catches me with her. That's all I need; a shit storm of that magnitude.

**RoD**

"Hey," she greets me brightly, rolling in on her bike.

I smile and wave. Thank fuck it's not a million degrees out right now. But I know it will be later, so we need to get out on the track quick and take advantage of the cooler temperatures.

"So, I was thinking," she murmurs, setting her helmet to the side.

"Yeah?"

"Well, Budds Creek is kinda my stomping grounds, if you know what I mean? And I was wondering if you and your crew wanna hit up a few spots I know of after practice?"

I shrug. "Sounds good to me," I tell her.

Clearly Aro hasn't had the same conversation with her as he has me. Oh, well. All the better for me.

I climb on my bike, grabbing my helmet off the work bench and give her a smirk. "Loser picks up the tab tonight."

She grins at me and throws her helmet on, all while kicking her bike to life. An impressive move, if I must say.

"That's fine with me. I just hope you brought a fat wad of cash, because I can drink your ass under the table," she says with a wink, before leaving with a nasty roost.

I shake my head and roll out of the tent.

We hit the track and start tearing up. There's dirt flying everywhere; I'm feeling great and loving life today. This is awesome.

She starts kicking my ass and I let her for a minute, giving her some confidence. But just as she thinks she's about to win and maybe even get free drinks tonight, I kick it up a notch. I go speeding past her and leave her in the wake of spraying mud.

When I look back, her face is priceless.

I shake my head with a chuckle and keep the throttle locked as I pull through to get an amazing time.

And to be honest, I owe it all to her. If it wasn't for her right there, pushing me, I would never have gotten that time. I would've just skated through. But somehow with her right there, egging me on, the pain became less important in my mind.

I'm thinking that if I'm going to make it out of this season alive, I'm going to need her right there, pushing me.

But for that to happen. I can't let Aro get his grimy hands on her.

**RoD**

We head out as a group that evening. Em's driving as usual and Jas is in the back. A pickup with a crew cab is nice every now and then. Paul and Tracy are following.

And for the first time in a long time, I don't mind. I hate to admit it but I think Bella has a lot to do with that. She shouldn't, but she does.

I know now that I need to be careful. I've got to reel myself in a little, because if this girl winds up being a huge distraction, then I'm going to regret it.

I shake my head at that thought. I know I can't let that happen. So tonight, I plan to enjoy, but after that, it's back to training and riding dirty. That's it.

We pick up Bella outside her motel. She told us where and when to grab her, and once we're there; I remember all the reasons I became a _signed_ rider. The place is a dump. She's a privateer and I understand exactly how hard that can be. I was one for years. It wasn't until I was in a bind that I decided to sign with Aro.

But when Em honks the horn she comes bouncing out looking happy and adorable. Alice is right by her side. I must say they both look good.

Bella especially, in her short jean skirt and a button-up, plaid shirt that's tied up at the bottom, giving me just a tiny peek at her soft skin. She looks perfect. And I am so ready for a night out.

"Hey guys," she says warmly, climbing in.

"Evening," I murmur with a smirk.

She chuckles and slides in next to me.

When Alice is in, we listen to Bella tell Em how to get to a little gem of a joint out in the sticks.

"I promise you guys are going to love it."

"I don't know… This all seems like a scene out of _D__eliverance_," I say with that damn smirk still glued to my lips. I guess I can't really help it around her.

"Oh, come on. Do you hear any banjos?"

I laugh and shake my head.

"What's _D__eliverance_?" Jasper asks from the backseat.

I believe we all huff in unison.

"What?" he asks.

"It's okay, sweetie. These guys just can't appreciate how wholesome you are," Alice says, clinging to his side and rubbing his chest lightly.

"I don't think you can either," Bella retorts; a snarky tone to her voice.

"Yeah, if anyone is out to tarnish his _wholesomeness_ it's you, Miss Alice," Em says, grinning mischievously.

"Ugh," Alice huffs, sounding put out. But when I crank my head around, I see a smile brimming on her lips.

I wink at her, and she rolls her eyes.

The ride isn't too long and we're there before I know it.

"This place is great, you'll love it," Bella tells me as we're getting out.

By the looks of the joint, I'm a little worried, but hey, Bella says it'll be good. So, I'm up for it. The sign is half out and what does light up is blinking. **The Dirt Pit.**

Well, one thing is for sure, 'Pit' is fitting.

When we walk inside, though, I realize it's actually a pretty cool place. There are old racing jerseys hanging on the walls. Dangling from the rafters there're all sorts of different dirt bike parts, and on the shelves there are trophies, photos and old tins of oil.

I'm in Heaven. This place is awesome.

"Really?" I ask; looking down at Bella, who's smirking like the vixen she is.

She nods proudly, and I shake my head.

This girl is something.

I reach for her hand and pull her toward the bar where the rest of our friends are currently gravitating. "First round's on me," I announce.

Bella tries to stop me, but I wave her off.

"It's on me," I tell her. "You can get the next one."

She smiles and we all put in our orders, before finding a nice, comfy place to sit.

We shoot the shit about the week so far and tell some stories, but I just can't get over how cool the place is. Looking around, seeing all the riding memorabilia there is to see, it's pretty incredible.

Plus Bella is in her glory, laughing and chatting with the guys.

Everything, for the moment, seems so good. I wish it would stay that way. So that we could just _be_. And not have Aro up our ass.

For a while, we get comfortable, enjoying the evening and loving life. But then the beat changes and clearly the ladies want to dance. Tracy is begging Bella and Alice to get out there, and when they finally agree, I can't take my eyes off them.

Tracy is gorgeous, there's no doubt about that. I mean, there's a reason why Paul was so drawn to her in the beginning. Alice is cute too, she's a short, little thing, and she looks nice. But Bella takes the cake. Her tits are stacked in the tight, blue, scoop neck that she's sporting and plaid shirt. And shit…that skirt. I've got an urge to bite the side of my hand to hold myself back.

Together though, the three of them… Damn. But then they start dancing. Wiggling their asses, sliding all over each other, and grinding. Out-of-this-fucking-world!

"Hey, man," Em murmurs, but I can't look away.

He hits me in the shoulder and I still can't deviate from them.

"Close your mouth, you look like a guppy."

I quickly sit up a little and close my mouth, taking a moment to look over at Em, Paul and Jas. I shake my head and can't help but chuckle. Fucking Jas is sitting there staring at them like they're an apparition of sweet Mary herself.

"Look at him," I whisper to Em, with an elbow to his side.

He just rolls his eyes.

I also see that Paul is watching just as closely. But hey, I was too. There's nothing wrong with that. They're all gorgeous and doing a fantastic job of keeping that up.

The night continues like that, the girls having their fun out on the dance floor and us guys sucking back our beverages of choice. All around, it's a pretty great night out. But the best part is when we're riding home and Bella is on my lap instead of the seat. She's a little tipsy, giggling and smiling. I don't complain at all, I just sit there and hold her…nice and tight.

Yet the voice in the back of my mind tells me to keep it reined in. And I do just that. I need to stay grounded…or else.

I plan to call out on her comment about drinking me under the table in the morning, too.

**RoD**

We speed out into the pit. I'm ahead of her and loving it. But she's trying to pass me any way she can.

I see her determination and we mess around with each other.

I push past her. And then she blows by me. But I'm right on her tail.

Rain is pelting at my helmet, the drizzle that we are getting turns into a downpour.

We're rolling off the track together, both of us covered in mud, tired and sweaty. As I reach my pit, I can't deny the feeling that crosses my mind. After what I saw out there, the feeling is even stronger.

I lean my bike up against the stand and go to her. She's slipping off her helmet, her hair's getting soaked and matting to her face. As soon as she sets the helmet on the wheel fender I grab her arm, turning her to face me.

She looks surprised, but far from scared and that, I love.

"You were wild out there," I murmur, pushing her against the cool, wet, white metal of the trailer.

Her eyes lock with mine as I get closer and lean into her.

"You really think so?" she breaths, her eyes sparkling with delight.

I'm done for. This girl. I don't even know what to do with myself.

I can't stop; I know I'll never be happy if I do. I close the gap, pressing my lips to hers, kissing her fully on her plump, sexy lips.

It takes a second, but I feel her kissing me back.

Her hands are fisting my jersey and trying to bring me closer to her. I give in, because really, why would I want to be any farther from her? I know that Aro's bullshit needs to be taken care of, but for now I'm going to go ahead and enjoy the softness of her sweet lips.

She opens that perfect mouth of hers and I swirl my tongue with hers. Licking and tasting.

My hands quickly grab her gorgeous ass that feels even better in my hands, and hold her close to me. I love it; the feel of us together, and I'm sure she can _feel_ just how much.

I only relent when I hear a throat clearing behind me.

I don't turn my head, though. I know that throat. I've heard it before.

I look in to her deep brown eyes and smile. "Is it Emmett?"

She giggles and nods.

I slowly let her slip to the ground, copping a feel as she goes. And boy does it feel good.

I peck her lips once more before turning around to face Em.

"Really, kissing your closest competition? What's next? Sleeping with your tire supplier?" Em jokes.

I chuckle, I'm giddy, whether from the kiss or the good practice, regardless, I feel great.

Bella laughs too, and I fall a little harder, right then and there. Humor is so important to me.

"But really though, after what Aro said, are you sure you guys should be playing tonsil hockey out in the open like that?"

I shrug. "You know what? Fuck Aro! If he really cares about what we do together, I'd be surprised. He just doesn't want me to tell her…everything."

Em nods, and I turn back to Bella, she's looking a little confused.

I brush a few hairs behind her ear, leaning down to kiss her soft lips. "That is, unless you regret it."

She breathes in through her nose, as if making a memory. Then shakes her head. "Never."

I nod and turn back to Em.

He puts his hands up. "Hey, I'm not saying anything. I just want to you to be careful, that's all."

**RoD**

Race day goes as usual. I have a stomach full of nerves, my knee is still killing me, and to top it off my beard is itchy.

Today is going to be fucking wonderful, I can feel it.

Either way, I suit up and get out there. I know I'm not one hundred percent. But I haven't been in a very long time. But that's okay. I'm doing my best and I just have to keep it up to stay in the numbers I'm rolling with right now.

If I lose my standing, I'm screwed, and Aro will have my head. _Literally._

I don't get the starting place I want. But I get third pick, which isn't bad.

I sit on my bike, flexing my leg, trying to figure out my strategy other than just win. I see the gate dropper holding the whistle and I start my bike, making my knee throb. I don't know what I did to it yesterday, but it's killing me today.

And as soon as I hear that fateful noise and watch that metal drop, I'm out of there. I don't get the lead like I hope and I have to work my way through the crowd, making my body scream for a rest. But I know what I have to do. I'm focused. I push through the mud and other racers.

I see the light, making my way to the front. Paul's up there, keeping right on with Bella. I'm three behind them, but I see an opening and take my chance, passing the three there.

And as we dance around, passing each other and getting sprayed with thick mud, time runs down. My body is grateful. But I know what's on the line, and I can't let my personal feelings get in the way. I twist the throttle and blow past Bella and Paul, taking first in the first heat.

The second isn't quite as successful. My knee is in downright agony and my body is exhausted. I only have so much to put out there, and honestly, at this point, I've been empty for a while.

I only scrape by getting third in the second heat. I know first and third don't equate to first overall. I also completely understand that it means Aro will be visiting later.

But I'm glad to take a breath and hobble off my bike. My heart is pounding and so is my knee. All I want to do is sit down. But the coordinator is beckoning me to the podium. I stand up; feeling awful, but manage, with the help of Emmett, to make it over there.

"You're on second," the coordinator tells me with a smile. Something any racer should be proud of, and I am for the most part. But it's still not first…meaning it's not good enough.

Paul stands proudly on top of the podium and I'm happy for him. He's been a friend of mine for a while and he deserves this victory.

Tracy is right there next to him, holding his hand and smiling nice and wide. They look great up there together, and if this wasn't life or death, I'd like to see him up there more often. But for right now, he's going to have to earn it.

And I'm going to have to step up my game.

I stand on second, looking down on third, and all I see is a streak of brown hair. Bella is shaking her hair out and getting ready for a load of pictures. I'm just trying to keep standing there without falling over.

As soon as we all smile and get through the billion pictures we have to endure, I walk off to greet my fans. I know the longer I take, the more I can put off my inevitable meeting with Aro and his goons.

Em and Jas join me while we shake hands, thank fans, and sign some autographs.

But no matter what, people go home.

I find myself walking back to my rig.

And right before I get there, Bella comes running out of nowhere.

This is neither the time nor the place.

I huff.

"Hey, there," she says with an adorable grin and a sparkle in her eye. I can tell she's pleased with herself, but I just can't be there for her right now.

"Hi," I grumble, gruffly, hoping she would get the point.

But all that happens is her eyebrows dip together.

"What's the matter?" she asks, frowning; the crease on her forehead is marring her gorgeous face.

I want nothing more than to tell her everything is fine, but I can't because it's not. "Nothing."

"Then why are you all pissy looking? Ya got your panties in a bunch because you came in second, pretty boy?"

I shake my head and roll my eyes. "No."

She steps in front of me, stopping me. "Then what the hell is going on?"

"It's nothing, Bella. Shouldn't you be heading back to your dad? To celebrate?"

She frowns again. "No. But if you're going to act like a sad sack, then I guess I will."

"Good," I murmur as we finally make it to my tent. At least she won't see anything.

She huffs, breathing through her nose. I know I've pissed her off. "Jesus Christ, why can't you just tell me?"

"I told you it's nothing," I say as I look around. But surprisingly, no one's there. Not even one of his goons.

I'm not concerned about the fraternizing rule. I'm more worried about her finding out about my agreement with Aro. I don't want her to know anything about that.

I blow out a breath and step toward her. Brushing back a strand of hair and looking at her beautiful face, I watch as she begins to relax. "I'm fine," I tell her, looking in her gorgeous brown eyes.

She gives me a weak smile.

I lean in and kiss her soft, sweet lips. Taking a moment to enjoy her.

But just as I get comfortable, I hear tires crackling against dirt, and sure enough, when I look up I see a black SUV rolling my way. I don't want to, but I push Bella away.

"Is that Aro?" She looks confused and a little hurt.

I nod tightly. "You should go."

"Why?" she asks as her eyes squint.

"Because—" I try to shoo her out of the tent. I can hear their feet as they approach.

"No, it's okay."

"Bella," I grit out. "Go."

She looks in my eyes and I can see the worry, but I push any emotions I have away.

"Get out of here," I shout, finally.

And she does.

She takes off, running.

I know for certain I've screwed up more than once today.

I turn back to see Aro getting comfortable, surrounded by his lovely goons.

Fuck my life.

* * *

**Ooookay! So what did you think?**

**Eddie's having a bit of an internal war over the little twerp. **

**Bella's becoming a pretty sweet hot shot, huh?**

**And Eddie's about to be in a little hot water... Oh boy, better stay tuned for the next chapter. **


End file.
